


Jongin's Dad (Has Got It Going On)

by nickyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeol/pseuds/nickyeol
Summary: Sehun finds himself in a rather immoral love triangle with his best friend, Jongin, and Jongin's stepfather, Junmyeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on aff but ao3 is the website I'm most comfortable with so I figured I'd post it here too lmao. Anyway, prepare yourselves for some self-indulgent nonsense because that's entirely what this is. Like... I have no excuse. 
> 
> Also no promises yet so I didn't tag it, but there's a high chance of there being daddy kink in this fic so... Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sehun’s never been very interested in girls, but it’s not until he’s 13 that he realizes it’s because he’d much rather kiss boys and not just because girls have “cooties”. He’s play wrestling with his best friend, Jongin, when the older boy pins him down and Sehun feels his face warm up from their proximity. He also feels a strange stirring in his shorts, but thankfully Jongin’s already climbing off of him, boasting about how he’s won.

He doesn’t have a crush on the boy or anything like that. It’s more of an awakening than anything, causing Sehun to quickly start researching all about his newfound discovery.

He’s 15 when he meets Jongin’s new stepfather. He’s a man in his late thirties named Kim Junmyeon and Sehun flushes when the older man smiles at him.

 _‘He’s so handsome,’_ the boy thinks.

It starts off innocent enough—it’s just a small crush on a handsome older man. That’s only normal, right? Especially since Junmyeon is such a kind man. He’s always so helpful. He’s very smart and kind and Sehun quickly finds himself absolutely smitten with his best friend’s stepfather. He never says anything, of course, especially as his thoughts start growing a little less innocent.

Sometimes he just wonders about what it would be like to kiss the older man—to touch him—but that quickly escalates into imagining what it would be like to be held down and taken by him. Roughly. Sehun’s still a virgin of course, but he just knows he’d love to be taken hard someday.

Soon enough just imagining it isn’t enough and he’s looking up porn. _Very_ specific porn.

_Twink gets rammed hard by daddy dom._

_Slender young boy gets his tight ass penetrated by older man._

All his searches pretty much lead up to the same thing, and it’s almost shameful, but Sehun can’t help himself. It’s the closest he can get to what he truly wants since he’s crushing on his best friend’s stepfather, for fuck’s sake. There’s so many things wrong there… It’ll never happen.

Sehun’s 16 when he grows a little more daring and decides he’s fed up with just sitting back and lusting after what will never be his. He messes around a little—makes a bit of a name for himself as a boy that’s willing to suck cock at school, no strings attached. He never lets it go further than blowjobs, though, because he’s saving his virginity for someone special.

(Okay, yes, maybe he does hold onto a small hope that maybe one day he might have a chance with Junmyeon.)

At 17 Jongin confesses to Sehun and Sehun’s actually surprised. All this time he’s spent with him and he’s never noticed? Sehun can’t help but feel that it’s so cute how red the other boy’s face is. He decides he’ll indulge him because why not? It’s a little fucked up but it’s not like Sehun holds no interest in him at all. Besides, Jongin is actually really, really hot himself. Sehun’s shocked a guy like Jongin is even interested in him.

Dating Jongin is nice, and Sehun finds he really does like Jongin, but sometimes he’s just too… soft. Too sweet, and while that’s nice sometimes, Sehun still craves something more rough. Despite appearances, he thinks Jongin might actually cry if Sehun asks him to facefuck him, thinking he’s hurt him somehow in the process. It’d almost be endearing if it wasn’t so frustrating.

In his frustration, Sehun ends up coming up with a plan to get all of what he wants. It’s still fucked up, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and Sehun always gets what he wants, even if that desire is seducing a man old enough to be his father.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun’s faced with a small problem, but it’s nothing he’s too afraid to take on. He has to start coming on stronger to Junmyeon without being obvious enough to rouse suspicion in Jongin. It’s pretty difficult, right, considering that Junmyeon would never think his stepson’s best friend is trying to seduce him.

It’s probably the furthest thought from his mind since Junmyeon is such a boy scout of an older man, but Sehun can tell there’s something else there. He can just see it in Junmyeon’s eyes—hear it in his tone whenever he catches him lecturing Jongin.

The thought of Junmyeon speaking to him in that tone sends a shiver down Sehun’s spine.

He opts to start off small when he visits Jongin’s house later on that day, quickly changing out of his school uniform on the stop to his house for something a little more enticing. It’s nothing too racy, he thinks, just some tight jeans and a more form-fitting v-neck shirt that exposes more of his collarbone. Sehun’s not totally vain, but he knows his own allure. He’s heard Jongin murmur in his ear plenty of times about how innocent Sehun looks that it’s sinful. Perhaps this is to Junmyeon’s taste as well? He hopes so.

Sehun knocks on the door with a small smile on his face, pleasantly surprised when it’s Junmyeon that answers the door.

“Hey Sehun,” Junmyeon sends him a small yet still dazzling smile. He can feel his heart flutter at the sight. It doesn’t help that Junmyeon seems to age spectacularly. Like wine, it seems he’s only grown more handsome with age. A bit of his hair is starting to turn a more grayish white, but Sehun only thinks it makes him look even more charming.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim,” Sehun offers his own smile, feigning slight shyness upon realizing he might’ve been staring a bit too long.

“Oh come on! I’ve told you to just call me Junmyeon plenty of times already,” he says, stepping away from the door to allow Sehun in.

“I would never want to disrespect you in such a way,” Sehun replies.

“I wouldn’t take it as such! I mean, you’re practically a second son to me. Maybe you will be one day too,” Junmyeon says, playfully nudging Sehun.

Both the contact and the implications made by Junmyeon make Sehun blush a little, but he’s also a little miffed that he’s been family-zoned. Not to worry, though. He’ll have Junmyeon yearning for him soon enough.

“I’m only teasing, Sehun! God, you should see the look on your face. Jongin’s lucky to have such a cute boyfriend like you,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun feels like he might faint from the attention if it weren’t for the older man proceeding to ruffle his hair like a damn child.

So that’s how Junmyeon views him, huh? A child?

“You’re so sweet, Mr. Kim. I could say the same for your wife having such a kind,” Sehun pauses here, contemplating whether or not he should actually say what he’s thinking before he decides ‘fuck it’ and continues. “—and handsome husband like yourself,” Sehun lowers his lids a little when he tacks on that last bit, lips curving into a crooked smile as he catches the way Junmyeon grows obviously flustered. He’s not used to being complimented in such a way, is he?

Good to know.

Sehun almost says something else, but suddenly there’s the sound of a throat being cleared, causing both Sehun and Junmyeon to jump a little.

“Glad you could make it, Sehun,” Jongin says.

“Right, well, we decided we could just work on our homework together, right?” Sehun asks, and Jongin answers him with a nod. His fingers curl around the younger’s wrist as he guides him along to his room.

“Just knock to let us know when dinner’s ready, Junmyeon!” Jongin calls out before shutting the door behind him.

For an hour or so Jongin and Sehun actually do work on their homework, but Sehun can tell Jongin seems a little off.

“Did something happen today? Land yourself in detention or something?” Sehun asks.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Jongin shakes his head and laughs it off, but Sehun presses the issue.

“Then what—?”

“Were you… Flirting with Junmyeon?” Jongin asks, eyes wide and expression serious.

“Jongin—,”

“Look, I’m not stupid or blind,” Jongin begins, sighing softly as he looks off to the side. “I can see the way you… Look at him sometimes. You’re attracted to him, right?”

Sehun doesn’t say anything at first, simply crawling over to Jongin and taking the other boy’s face into his palms, looking down at him with what he deems a reassuring gaze.

“I do have a small crush on him, but that’s it. Don’t worry about it, okay? You’re my boyfriend,” Sehun whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips. Jongin returns it, and when Sehun tries to pull away Jongin goes right back in for another kiss, hands resting tight on Sehun’s waist as he kisses the younger until he’s gasping for air.

“I love you, Sehun,” Jongin whispers against his lips, eyes shining so bright with adoration that Sehun knows he’s telling the truth and he actually feels a pang of guilt wash over him considering his plans regarding the other boy’s stepfather.

“Me too,” Sehun says, not quite finding it in himself to say it back properly because he just can’t. Not yet. If it bothers Jongin, he doesn’t say anything.

Sehun dives in for another kiss, this time pressing closer to Jongin. He lets his thighs rest right on top of the older’s and shivers at the way Jongin bites down on his lower lip, hands drifting from his waist to settle on Sehun’s ass to give it a squeeze.

“Jongin... Ahh,” Sehun moans so sweetly that Jongin can feel his cock twitch in his jeans and he groans himself, but shakes his head.

“ _Sehunnie_ , we can’t—,”

“Just… Just let me suck you, okay?” Sehun asks, and he’s already climbing down the bed and working with the button on Jongin’s pants. “I’ll take care of myself later,” Sehun mumbles with half-lidded eyes, mouth nearly watering at the sight of his boyfriend’s bulge.

Sehun leans in and licks the tip through Jongin’s boxers, smirking to himself at the way Jongin groans and cards his fingers through Sehun’s blond locks, gripping lightly. He takes that as a sign of encouragement and continues mouthing at the tip through his boxers until he’s tired of the taste of cloth.

The taste of cock on his tongue is so much better, he thinks.

Sehun yanks down Jongin’s underwear just enough to free his cock and he’s pleased to see how hard it is, how precum beads at the tip. He chances a glance up at Jongin and feels satisfaction course through him at the way Jongin’s eyes are blown dark with arousal, his usually tan face taking on a more red hue.

Jongin’s so cute, Sehun thinks, licking his lips before grabbing the base of Jongin’s cock and bringing the tip to his lips, teasing him.

“You’re so big, Jongin. I can barely fit this in my mouth, you know. I don’t know how it’ll fit inside my ass one of these days,” Sehun says, his lips brushing over the heated flesh. He smiles when Jongin grips his hair a little tighter, continuing.

“You want that, right? You want to fuck me? I want it too,” he says, and Jongin can only whimper as Sehun spares him no mercy and envelops his cock between his lips without warning, deep-throating him like he’s an expert at the craft.

He knows Jongin won’t last long like this, but that’s fine with him. Junmyeon could come up here to tell them dinner’s ready at any minute. The thought makes Sehun moan around Jongin’s cock and he starts bobbing his head faster, eyes widening in surprise when Jongin actually thrusts the tiniest bit. He’s never done that before. Jongin’s always been more on the submissive side, simply letting Sehun take the reigns when it comes to their pleasure. Sehun doesn’t particularly mind, but this new development has him reeling.

Sehun moans hard in encouragement, opening his eyes to stare up and Jongin pleadingly. That seems to be what leads the older boy to snap as Jongin nods, pushing Sehun down onto his cock even more. He grinds into Sehun’s mouth, too, thrusting into it until the younger boy has tears brimming his eyes. He can feel it in his damn throat and he loves it.

“I’m gonna— _F-fuck!_ ” Jongin exhales, and he tries to pull out but Sehun grips his thighs and just keeps at it, moaning when he feels Jongin’s cum filling his mouth. He swallows it all, pulling back and licking his lips like he’s just had some of the tastiest treat there is.

Jongin says something, but Sehun doesn’t quite hear it as he’s too preoccupied with the way the door to Jongin’s room suddenly clicks shut. He smiles. Was someone… watching?

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon’s eyes are wide, breath heavy as he tries to take in what he just saw. He knows he was told to knock but he heard noises and curiosity got the best of him. He glances down and curses himself at the sight of the tent in his pants.

“I’m an awful person,” he mutters quietly to himself. He doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to get the image of Sehun choking on Jongin’s cock out of his head.

The worst part is he’s not entirely sure he wants that image out of his head. He can’t help but wonder, too, what it might be like if he were in Jongin’s place, thrusting into the wet heat of Sehun’s mouth. The boy would look so cute kneeling before him, plush lips spread around his cock—

_Fuck._

“I’m the worst.”

 

* * *

 

 

At night Sehun finds himself tossing and turning as he tries to sleep. He never did end up getting himself off, but now he can’t help but think. Did he see right? Had Junmyeon seen him sucking Jongin’s dick? The thought floods him with arousal. Better late than never, right? Maybe this will help him sleep.

He feels warmth pool in his lower abdomen as he imagines what it’d be like for Junmyeon to watch him suck dick, and that thought process quickly leads to him thinking about what it’d be like to suck Junmyeon off instead.

Without an ounce of shame, Sehun reaches a hand down from beneath his blankets and starts palming at his growing erection. He turns his head to the side and closes his eyes, moaning softly. He thinks of Junmyeon’s face, his soft yet strikingly handsome features focused entirely on him. His thoughts drift to Junmyeon pinning Sehun’s wrists above his head while he teases his cock in a way similar to how the boy touches himself now.

Sehun quickly grows impatient with his own teasing touches and sticks his hand into his pajama bottoms, fingers curling around his cock. He pumps himself firmly but slowly, imagining that Junmyeon might tell him to touch himself like that.

He wonders what Junmyeon’s into. He’s probably a tame guy. He seems so normal, after all. He’s the picture perfect husband and father, after all. Sehun can’t say he’d mind that, but it’d be so much better if Junmyeon was the more rough and dominating type. Sehun imagines Junmyeon grabbing him by the hair and shoving his cock into his mouth. The image makes Sehun gasp and stroke himself faster. Junmyeon would probably tease him mercilessly and only give Sehun what he wants once he’s begged enough.

He pictures himself on his hands and knees, face shoved into the sheets, as Junmyeon fucks him hard from behind. Sehun has never had anal sex before, but he’s touched himself plenty of times. He’s fingered himself and he has a few toys, but he’s much too lazy to get those out tonight. He’s desperate to cum just by stroking himself and thinking about Junmyeon plowing into him. Junmyeon could use him any way he likes. Sehun wouldn’t mind much. Well, he’d act like a brat and be difficult with the man just to press his buttons, but he craves to have Junmyeon work him to his point of absolute shamelessness.

Sehun climaxes embarrassingly fast when he imagines what it might feel like for Junmyeon to finish inside him—to have the older man’s cum fill him up, and when he pulls out the way it’d drip down Sehun’s thighs. Junmyeon would probably play with Sehun even then, swiping up his own cum and using it to finger Sehun while he’s over-stimulated to turn him into a writhing mess…

Sehun’s orgasm hits him hard (it’s probably the best one he’s had yet), making Sehun’s back arch and a high whine escape his lips. He covers his mouth with the back of his free hand to muffle his more embarrassing moans as he really does not want to be heard, and for a few minutes he just lays in his bed in silence, basking in the afterglow.

Even as he drowsily cleans himself up, Sehun can’t seem to muster up any shame for touching himself while thinking of Junmyeon. Jongin’s fucking stepfather. _His boyfriend’s stepfather._

He supposes what Jongin doesn’t know won’t hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun grows more bold with his advances on Junmyeon. Jongin and Sehun also fool around. Junmyeon probably (definitely) heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I had this written already and I crave that sweet validation so I couldn't help but jump the gun and post chapter 2. Anyway, enjoy the bullshit. Mind the tags, too.

Catching Junmyeon being a voyeur to his and Jongin’s escapades shakes up Sehun’s plans a little. Not in a bad way, though, not at all. If anything, this is a sign in the right direction. It means there’s got to be some curiosity on Junmyeon’s part, right?

Add that to the way Sehun’s now noticed how Junmyeon avoids him now, and when they do end up running into each other Junmyeon’s gaze tends to focus on Sehun’s lips. Of course this is all just him assuming and hoping for the best, but in his gut he knows he’s not wrong. Junmyeon was never so shifty before. Something’s _up_ and Sehun’s determined to get to the bottom of it.

It takes him a week of mulling over how to approach Junmyeon about his peeping tom moment before he finally gathers up the courage (and opportunity—who knew a 40 year old man could so easily escape confrontation). He catches Junmyeon on what he’s discerned is one of his days off. Jongin’s mother is away for business conference.

_How perfect._

“Mr. Kim,” Sehun drawls, smirking to himself at the way Junmyeon’s shoulders stiffen as he prepares dinner. Jongin is conveniently in the shower, so this really is as good of a chance as any to bring it up.

“What’s up, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks, not turning away from the pan as he stirs whatever he’s cooking. Sehun would think it’s rude if he didn’t know why Junmyeon’s so uneasy around him now.

“Last week… Did you happen to catch Jongin and I getting up to some naughty business in his room?” Sehun doesn’t bother beating around the bush, and he has to contain a snicker at the way Junmyeon suddenly fumbles with what he’s doing.

“Sehun, I—“ Junmyeon starts, but Sehun cuts him off.

“I’ll take that as a yes. How long did you watch? Did you enjoy it? Did you imagine yourself in Jongin’s place? Have you touched y—”

“That’s enough,” Junmyeon raises his voice, fingers white from gripping the kitchen counter as hard as he is. His tone startles Sehun at first, but then the teen smiles, clearly pleased with the reaction he’s pulled out of the older man.

“That's enough, Sehun. We’re not talking about this. Forget about it,” Junmyeon speaks quieter this time, as if he’s worried he’d frightened Sehun by his sudden outburst. Sehun’s ready to continue pushing his buttons because was right—Junmyeon is hot when he’s mad—but Jongin interrupts their chat once again.

(Sehun finds it ironic that it’s his own boyfriend cockblocking him.)

Sehun backs off, his next course of action already plotted. He fine-tunes his plan for the evening as he helps Jongin set the table, offering Junmyeon a flirty smile as he takes his seat at the table across from him.

The first few minutes of dinner aren’t anything out of the ordinary as Jongin answers his stepfather’s questions about his day, raving about how his team won their most recent game. Both Sehun and Junmyeon congratulate him, but Junmyeon stops in mid-sentence and Sehun can only hide a smile behind his hand at the way Junmyeon stiffens up.

Sehun slouches a little more in his seat, once again sliding his socked foot along the inside of Junmyeon’s leg. He’s just lightly rubbing the man’s calf through over his pant leg, acting like he’s doing nothing at all as he continues to eat and casually flirt with his boyfriend beside him.

Sehun chances a glance at Junmyeon to see the older man is glaring at him, so he winks and slides his foot up into his pants to rub at the man’s bare skin. Not once does Sehun make any indication that something so naughty is going on under the table, and though Junmyeon is flustered and apparently angry he doesn’t say anything. Jongin even asks the man if he has a fever and Sehun nearly barks out a laugh.

Unfortunately it doesn’t go on for much longer as Junmyeon suddenly excuses himself, harshly pushing away from the table and all but slamming his dishes into the sink.

“Jongin, make sure you do the dishes after finishing your dinner. I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Junmyeon says, voice low as he walks away.

“Any idea what his problem might be?” Jongin asks when he’s sure Junmyeon is out of hearing distance.

“No clue. Maybe he remembered something troubling about work?” Sehun offers and Jongin nods, humming thoughtfully in agreement.

“So Jongin I was thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jongin snickers and Sehun huffs, lightly shoving him before he continues.

“Don’t make me change my mind! Anyway, I was thinking… I want to try something new tonight. What do you say?” Sehun asks.

“You mean you want to go all the way?” Jongin asks, clearly eager.

“Not exactly,” Sehun says, but before Jongin’s enthusiasm deflates Sehun quickly explains himself. “I mean I’d like for us to take a step in that direction. How do you feel about fingering me and oh, I don’t know, eating me out?”

“God…um... I don’t know Sehun, I’ve never…” Jongin stammers as he speaks, cheeks that same deep red whenever Sehun says or does something particularly forward.

“That’s fine. I’ve done my research, and I’ve fingered myself plenty of times. I’ll guide you. Besides, wouldn’t you like to have me sprawled out beneath you, pleading for more?” Sehun asks, rubbing the inside of Jongin’s thigh. Jongin doesn’t say anything, but the way his eyes glaze over and his breath turns heavier tells Sehun everything he needs to know.

“I’ll go freshen up,” Sehun murmurs, pressing a quick peck to Jongin’s lips. “Meet me in your room in 20 minutes?”

Jongin nods dumbly and Sehun takes that as his queue, scurrying down the hall. Just because he lusts after Junmyeon doesn’t mean he doesn’t also want Jongin to plow him. God, he wants that so badly, too. He’s hard just at the thought of Jongin shoving those thick fingers of his inside him. It’d feel so much more filling than his own long and slim fingers.

Sehun’s so busy daydreaming on his trek to the restroom that he doesn’t notice the figure standing before him until he crashes right into him.

“Ugh… Junmyeon?” Sehun asks confusedly, pushing himself up off the floor and dusting off his pants as he casts his questioning glance down at the older man.

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything at first, simply glaring hard at Sehun and briefly the boy wonders if maybe he broke him with that stunt he pulled at the table earlier. He’s about to continue on his way when the man roughly grabs his wrist and practically shoves him against the wall, keeping him pinned there with his proximity.

Sehun can’t help the moan that escapes his lips at the rough treatment and Junmyeon tightens his grip on Sehun’s wrist, pressing him harder against the wall. They’re so close Sehun can feel Junmyeon’s erection pressing against his thigh. The realization drives him wild with desire, and Sehun really can’t help the hand that snakes between them, smoothing over the older man’s tie.

“I really want you, Junmyeon,” Sehun purrs. “Have you realized you’re interested too yet? I know you are. I can feel it.” To emphasize his point Sehun rubs his thigh against Junmyeon’s concealed erection, hoping to spur more of a reaction out of him. Junmyeon doesn’t grace Sehun with much more than a quiet groan.

“You couldn’t handle me. I wouldn’t be gentle with you,” Junmyeon warns, and Sehun has to bite down on his lower lip to hold in the moan that begs to escape his lips at the threat.

“I’d love that, actually. C’mon, don’t you wanna use me however you’d like. You can’t do much with your wife, huh? And it frustrates you, doesn’t it? I’d do whatever you want to me. I’d let you fuck me dry if you want,” Sehun whispers.

Junmyeon’s leaning in closer and Sehun closes his eyes in preparation for what he hopes is an incoming kiss, but it never happens. The heat is suddenly lost and Sehun’s about to complain, but then he realizes why Junmyeon pulled away.

 _Jongin’s coming_.

He can hear the footsteps approaching the corner and takes that as his signal to rush off to the bathroom. Hey, just because things with Junmyeon have gotten cut off (yet again) doesn’t mean he can’t still have his fun with Jongin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Sehun says, casually settling himself next to Jongin on the older boy’s bed. Jongin’s absorbed in his homework, so Sehun rolls his eyes and pushes the book away from the older boy’s face, demanding his boyfriend’s attention.

“Hey. I hope you don’t mind that I just borrowed some of your clothes. I figure it doesn’t really matter anyway since you’re gonna take it off right now, huh?” Sehun asks with a little enticing wink, and suddenly Jongin’s forgotten he was even occupied with homework, his attention focused entirely on the image of his boyfriend wearing his clothes.

He looks so fuckable, Jongin thinks, as his eyes trail along Sehun’s slender form. His eyes are instantly drawn to Sehun’s sinfully long, pale legs. He licks his lips at the thought of covering those thighs of his with lovebites.

“Come on,” Sehun says, moving his arms around Jongin’s neck as he lays back, effectively pulling Jongin on top of him and in for a kiss. Jongin has to steady himself with his hands above Sehun. He uses one hand to pin one of Sehun’s down, the other cheekily sneaking up his shirt to ghost along the planes of Sehun’s flat stomach. Sehun shivers beneath him and moans into their kiss, parting his thighs to make more room for Jongin between them.

Their kisses are slow and sweet at first, but once Jongin’s fingers start toying with Sehun’s nipples from under his shirt Sehun decides to fight back by sneaking in some tongue, sometimes shifting from Jongin’s mouth to pepper open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and high on his neck.

Jongin replies in kind by grinding against Sehun, and Sehun groans, returning the favor. They continue like that for a while, just giving each other filthy kisses as they dry hump. Sehun whines at the way he can feel Jongin’s cock pressing against his own. He feels so close with ever push against each other. He’s right on the edge, losing the hold on himself so much that he’s not even kissing Jongin anymore, instead relishing in the way Jongin continues to suck hickeys onto his neck. His hips seem to move on their own and it’s fucking embarrassing how he cums all over himself just from dry humping, but that’s a thing that happens.

Sehun lets out a throaty moan as he spills himself in his underwear and Jongin simply chuckles against his neck. How the hell did Jongin last longer…?

“I’m not done with you yet,” Jongin says, and Sehun barely has the chance to react before his underwear is torn off of him and Jongin’s pushing Sehun’s thighs further apart. A pink tongue darts out from between plump lips and slicks over them at the sight before him.

Sehun’s gorgeous like this. It’s really no surprise to Jongin. He can’t help but stare in perverted fascination at Sehun’s spent cock and the fluttering pink hole begging to be filled.

“I wonder if I can make you cum again, but this time with just my tongue and fingers. What do you think, Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer as he leans right in and drags his tongue over Sehun’s quivering entrance. Sehun yelps at the sudden action, both pleased and completely taken aback by this other side of Jongin that seems to surface whenever they get intimate. He never would’ve guessed… But hell, he definitely isn’t complaining.

Jongin continues to tease him like this, simply dragging his tongue over and around Sehun’s hole to “soften it up”. Sehun’s gripping the sheets beneath him and just about ready to start begging for Jongin to get on with it when he feels another pressure at his entrance.

_Fingers._

His eyes widen and he whines when Jongin suddenly penetrates him two fingers right off the bat.

“I figured you could take two,” Jongin says with a smirk. Sehun would be annoyed with his smugness if he wasn’t so damn turned on, merely nodding in assent and rocking his hips against the older boy, urging him on.

“Come on, Jongin. Use your tongue too! Fuck m— _Ahhhn!_ Again! Do that again please oh please Jongin!” Sehun pleads, already turning into a mushy mess as Jongin’s fingers mercilessly rub against his prostate. He already feels so close again and it’s damn embarrassing since Jongin hasn’t even cum once yet. It doesn’t help that now the other’s decided this is the perfect time to push in his tongue along with his fingers.

Sehun cums so hard from the abuse on his prostate he’s shaking, damn near screaming as he spurts all over his lower abdomen and stomach. Jongin pulls back and watches the sight before him, continuing to fuck Sehun with his fingers even after he’s finished to work him down from his high. Sehun’s lightly rolling his hips against Jongin’s hand, soft moans slipping out of his lips and eyes rolling back in hazy pleasure. It’s almost too much.

Thankfully Jongin stops before it really is too much, moving to kneel over Sehun’s spent body. He wraps his fingers around his hard cock and starts to hastily pump himself over Sehun, quickly releasing all over Sehun’s stomach and chest with a loud groan of the younger’s name.

Jongin collapses next to Sehun, panting, but still resting on his side to watch the other with a pleased smile. Sehun finally composes himself enough to smirk at Jongin, using his fingers to gather up some of the cum on his body to bring it up to his lips. He dips his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them thoughtfully for a few moments as he maintains eye contact with Jongin.

“We taste so good together,” he says, releasing his fingers with an audible pop.

Jongin groans.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s while Jongin sleepily dozes off beside him that Sehun takes Jongin’s phone. It’s not that he doesn’t trust him or wants to snoop or anything like that. No, he’s well aware that he’s got the other boy whipped and wrapped around his little finger. He just needs something real quick. Something he’d only be able to find in Jongin’s phone…

Aha!

Sehun quickly memorizes the numbers on the screen before he puts them into his phone, saving the contact with a smile playing at his lips.

Sehun hasn’t cleaned the cum off himself yet and for once he’s actually thankful for that. He pushes the shirt up enough to reveal his nipples and flashes a peace sign as he snaps a picture of himself to send to his newest contact.

_To: daddy <3  
_ _[image attached]  
_ _we should finish that talk from earlier, junmyeon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested please feel free to make some requests/suggestions for any kinks/scenarios you'd like to see in this fic (or maybe others! I'm not too picky and open to other ideas lmao). All I ask is that if it's a prompt for a different fic that you either DM me on twitter or message me on tumblr instead. 
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chanyeolsjorts) | [tumblr](https://k1ndrama.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun continues to test Junmyeon's patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing phone sex lmao i hope it's good... i hope all of this is good actually.. i feel like it's kinda subpar but i'm trying my best lmao i just hope y'all enjoy!!

Junmyeon hears everything. Granted, he does linger around a little and he tries to tell himself it’s not because he actually wants to hear, but because he’s actually doing something in his room instead of in his office like he’d claimed. He never makes any calls or takes a glance at any of the documents he’s brought home with him from work. Instead he just sits, listening intently to the sounds coming from the next room over.

He tries to will away any thoughts and mental images that pop into his mind, but it doesn’t work and he finds his resolve slipping more and more, fantasizing once again what it’d be like if he were in his stepson’s place.

 _‘What a disgusting man you are, Kim Junmyeon,’_ he thinks.

He knows this is true. How is even just thinking about fooling around with his stepsons boyfriend, a boy 23 years his junior, not abhorrent? He’s always thought of himself as a well-mannered and overall good person, so why now?

Maybe Sehun’s right. Maybe he is feeling a little repressed and restless. He loves his wife, of course, but there are just some things she can’t provide him with. Something Sehun is clearly willing to offer up to him.

Junmyeon’s taken by surprise when his phone vibrates, so lost in thought he hasn’t even noticed the sounds coming from Jongin’s room have died down. He raises a surprised eyebrow when he sees that he’s received a picture message from a number not saved to his contacts. Curiously, he opens the image and nearly throws his damn phone when the picture finishes downloading.

The image is gorgeous and enticing—easily the sexiest picture he’s ever seen. Though there’s no name indicating who the sender is the message makes it clear that it’s Sehun, and _God_. If Junmyeon wasn’t hard before he certainly is now. How could he not be enamored by the perfect being strewn so lewdly in the picture? Sehun is perfect, and for a moment Junmyeon feels himself almost give in and respond with an equally raunchy image. The idea is fleeting and only lasts a moment, however, as Junmyeon quickly scoffs and shakes his head. He has to be the adult here. He will not give in to temptation.

_To: Unknown  
_ _No. I already gave you my answer. Stop being difficult._

Before placing his phone down, Junmyeon goes back to save the number to his contacts. He tells himself it’s just in case he might need to contact Jongin through Sehun. Nothing else.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun continues to text Junmyeon. After his initial reply Junmyeon hoped Sehun would just drop it and focus his full attention on Jongin, but of course that was just wishful thinking.

(Secretly, Junmyeon is glad, but he’ll never say that out loud.)

To his surprise, however, all of Sehun’s texts are extremely tame. He simply engages in small talk with Junmyeon, asking him bout how work is going and the like. Even when they run into each other while Sehun’s over to visit he acts much like he did before around him. Honestly? Junmyeon is relieved. He almost believes that maybe it was all some sort of weird fever dream since everything is so suddenly normal again. Junmyeon is suspicious about Sehun’s daily texts to him, but since there’s nothing questionable in those texts he decides it’s fine to keep responding.

Hell, he doesn’t even hear any more questionable noises coming from Jongin’s bedroom whenever the two boys lock themselves in there anymore. Trouble in paradise? He contemplates that briefly, but the shy pecks and cheek kisses they exchange whenever it’s time to say goodbye state otherwise.

Just when Junmyeon thinks it’s safe enough to let his guard down, he’s taken by complete surprise.

He’s sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rings, and by chance Jongin is in the vicinity so he answers it. Instead of the usual exchange of hellos Junmyeon expects to hear there is instead a thud. He glances in the direction of the door and is shocked to see Sehun gripping the front of Jongin’s shirt, pressing him against the wall as he engages him in a clearly aggressive kiss. One would think they haven’t seen each other in ages judging by the sheer passion and intensity in their exchange.

Junmyeon doesn’t fail to notice the way Jongin’s hands hover over Sehun’s ass until they finally give him a rough squeeze, and that’s what finally causes them to break the kiss since Sehun gasps as a result of the grope.

Junmyeon once again finds himself yearning to be in his stepson’s place.

What happens next is hushed words between the lovers and although Junmyeon can’t hear them he knows they must be getting up to something since Jongin blushes a deep red after Sehun whispers something to him. The younger of the two takes Jongin’s hand in his own and allows him to guide him toward his room, but not before he makes direct eye contact with Junmyeon (without Jongin noticing, of course) and _winks_.

For a while Junmyeon stays staring at where the teens once stood, still in shock that he’s just witnessed that after a whole 2 weeks of nothing. He could write it off as just the two of them screwing around, but just remembering that wink of Sehun—the flirty smile on the boy’s lips accompanying it—sends a shiver down Junmyeon’s spine. Against his better judgment, he trails after the young couple once he’s sure they’re in Jongin’s room.

The door to Jongin’s room is left slightly ajar. From where Junmyeon stands he can’t see inside but he knows if he moves just a little he’ll have perfect view of whatever is going on in there. He doesn’t move yet, just listens. There’s the faint sound of clothes rustling and lips smacking against each other. There’s an occasional soft moan and sigh between kisses, and in the distance he can also hear the TV still droning on from the living room. Other than all that, though, it’s quiet.

There’s some whispering Junmyeon can’t quite make out followed by a groan. His curiosity ends up getting the best of him and he does move to get a look inside the room. Thankfully for his heart, it’s nothing too explicit yet. Sehun’s sprawled beneath Jongin, cheeks pink and lips kiss-swollen, while Jongin’s kneeling between the other’s thighs, hands pulling down the younger’s pants.

He tries to reason why he’s watching this but nothing excuses it. There are no excuses for the stirring in his jeans when Jongin’s slicked up fingers push into Sehun and he moans, his back forming a beautiful arch. Sehun’s head lolls to the side as Jongin continues to work him open and Junmyeon stills, holding his breath as if that’ll turn him invisible.

Sehun’s eyes suddenly open and they look so hazy and unfocused at first as soft moans keep escaping his lips. Their gazes meet and the boy smirks at him, a louder moan tearing from his lips this time as he maintains eye contact.

“Ahh.. Jongin… I’m ready. Please put it in,” Sehun whines, and Junmyeon’s eyes widen to the size of saucers as it dawns on him what he’s about to see if he keeps watching.

He doesn’t move an inch.

But Jongin makes no move to remove his own pants, instead leaning over to pick up the lube and— _oh_.

The dildo Jongin holds is long, thick, and a pretty shade of pink. He coats it thoroughly before pressing the tip against Sehun’s entrance. The boy beneath him is left squirming and Junmyeon almost turns away because this is far too much for his heart to take. There’s only the sound of labored breaths until Sehun’s filled to the brim with the toy. Everything is silent for a moment before Jongin leans in to kiss Sehun, flipping a little switch on the toy. There’s a whirring sound, a soft buzz, and Sehun’s moaning hard.

Junmyeon’s never heard anything so enticing in his life. Sehun sounds so sweet, so needy. His cock is aching, begging him to do something but Junmyeon ignores it, clenching his fists as he continues to watch his stepson fucking his boyfriend with a sex toy.

This has to be on purpose, he thinks. Jongin doesn’t know, but the way Sehun keeps staring at him from his spot on the bed, smirking, mewling, whining as his hole is abused with the toy lets Junmyeon know. That period of nothing was just the calm before the storm. Sehun’s really pressing his buttons now, isn’t he?

Junmyeon still refuses to give in. He ignores is erection, and as Sehun spills all over himself Junmyeon takes his leave.

At dinner he acts like nothing happened. Sehun does, too.

It isn’t until Junmyeon is laying down to go to bed that his phone lights up, signaling a new notification. He assumes at first that it’s work related so he checks it right away. He frowns upon seeing what the message says.

_From: Sehun  
_ _i know you saw. did you like it?_

_To: Sehun  
_ _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

The reply is almost instant.

_From: Sehun  
_ _don’t play dumb. i saw you. You watching was so hot, actually. did you see how hard I came?_

Another one follows quickly after that before he can even think of a reply.

_From: Sehun  
_ _i think about you all the time when i touch myself._

Junmyeon visibly reacts when he reads Sehun’s texts. He bites down on his lower lip. He can already feel the arousal flowing through him. He’s extra repressed lately, and Sehun’s antics aren’t helping him at all. It’s all of this pent up frustration that leads him to just say fuck it. A few texts couldn’t hurt.

_To: Sehun  
_ _Are you doing that right now? Show me._

Junmyeon’s finger hovers over the send button for ages before he gathers up the nerve. The response takes longer than Sehun’s usual quick replies and he’s worried he’s scared the boy off. He’s just about to plug his phone back in and turn in for the night when the device vibrates in his hand, signaling a new message. He opens it up hastily and bites his lip at the picture that loads before him.

Sehun’s only in some gray boxer briefs, but the boy’s erection is obvious. The head of his cock peaks out from the top of his underwear. It’s pink with precum beaded at the tip and dripping down onto Sehun’s lower abdomen.

_From: Sehun  
_ _do you see what you do to me?_

Junmyeon thinks that’s awful rich coming from that little minx. Smiling to himself, Junmyeon types out his smug reply.

_To: Sehun  
_ _Cute. Goodnight._

It’s his turn to leave the other aching and flustered, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun is pissed.

Okay, so maybe sexting a married man more than twice his age shouldn’t really reap rewards, but he was expecting a reply, dammit! It’s a good thing he’s already plotted the perfect revenge against Junmyeon.

With a grin, Sehun makes himself comfortable on his bed, picking up his phone and scrolling down to his second most frequented contact (the first being Jongin, of course). Instead of selecting to send a message, though, Sehun’s finger presses down on the dial option. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he hears the dial tone, and after a few rings he hears the sweet sound of Junmyeon’s voice.

“I’m at work,” Junmyeon says flatly, unamused.

“You still answered,” Sehun answers cheekily, his hand already working to lightly rub himself over his shorts.

“Is there a reason you’ve called? Did something happen to Jongin?” Junmyeon deflects his words with ease, trying his best to hold up his mask of indifference.

“I just wanted to hear you voice,” Sehun begins sweetly, and Junmyeon can hear the quiet rustling and shifting. _Oh no…_ “You left me hanging last night, you know.”

“I was tired,” he deadpans, eyebrows raising as he can hear the way Sehun’s breath turns heavier through the receiver. _Is he…?_

“Yeah, well, I need your help now. Please? I need to hear your voice telling me what to do,” Sehun says, and he sounds so desperate that Junmyeon just can’t find it in himself to say no. Not that he wants to, anyway. He might be at work, but that doesn’t mean he can’t give Sehun more of his own medicine.

“Touch yourself,” Junmyeon states quietly, as calm as if he’s asking him about the weather. “Use your fingers. No touching your cock.” Again, his voice is even despite how hard his aching in his slacks, twitching when Sehun moans hard in assent.

“Anything for you, _Daddy_ ,” Sehun says breathily and Junmyeon has to bite down on his lip to hold in a groan. God, this boy is so filthy. Sehun is going to be the death of him. He knows it.

Though Junmyeon can’t see what Sehun is doing he can still hear the click of the lube’s cap and the slickness of it. Sehun’s breathing is heavy, too. He hears some shifting until finally the boy is sighing softly into the phone.

“Mmm, it feels so good. I’m imagining it’s your fingers, but I’m sure that would feel even better,” Sehun says.

“How many are you using?” Junmyeon asks, glancing around and thanking his lucky stars that no one else is around at the moment. Just to be safe, though, he slides in a little closer to his desk to hide the tent in his slacks.

“Two. I like starting with two. Maybe I’m just a little— _Ah_ —impatient, but I needed to feel something in me,” Sehun says. His voice is so airy and sweet. Junmyeon can just imagine how he might look right now, sprawled out on his bed and needy, _begging_ to be filled.

“What would you do if you were hear, hm?” Sehun asks, cheeky as he is, but Junmyeon refuses to be phased by it. Sehun thinks he’s getting Junmyeon into a pickle here? Boner aside, he isn’t bothered. He likes this. It’s daring and different. It’s fun.

“Tease you mercilessly, of course. I’d play with those cute pink nipples of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’d suck and lick them until they’re all swollen and sensitive and you’re crying for me to move on, and it’s only because you’ve begged so sweetly that I’ll move on,” Junmyeon says, voice low. He considers for a second to start palming himself, but he’s not about to get his pants dirty, so he opts to ignore it. He’s a grown man. He’ll take care of it when he gets home.

“I won’t touch your cock because I don’t want you finishing right away. I won’t finger you yet, either. I’d like to taste you, first. I bet you taste so sweet. And you love it, don’t you? Being eaten out until your thighs are shaking and you’re crying? You just love having your little hole filled with anything, don’t you?” Junmyeon asks even though he already knows the answer and doesn’t exactly expect a response. From his sounds alone Sehun seems like he’s to far gone to answer coherently, anyway.

“Junmyeon, please—“ Sehun gasps.

“Junmyeon? Where’s your respect?” He takes on a stern tone. He knows Sehun’s into it if that interaction they had in the hallway that one time is anything to go by.

“Daddy,” Sehun moans. “Please… Please I’m so close. Can I cum please? It feels so good,” Sehun whines and Junmyeon is tempted to say yes.

“Hold on, baby. I’m not done telling you what I’d like to do to you yet.” Junmyeon chuckles at Sehun’s disappointed whine. “After that I’d like to bend you over and fuck you. You like it rough, don’t you Sehunnie? I’ll give it to you just how you like, sweetheart, and I’ll finish inside. Do you want to be filled up by me?”

Sehun’s only response is, predictably, a throaty groan. Normally Junmyeon might tease him further, but they’re short on time so he finds it’s time to quickly wrap this up.

“Before anything can leak out of you I’ll fill you up with a plug to keep it all warm inside you. I’ll only take it out to fuck you again later. Over and over until you can’t remember anything but my name—“

“Please!” Sehun whines so high and needy that he barely sounds like himself. Junmyeon smiles.

“Alright, go ahead and cum for me now, baby boy,” Junmyeon says, smirking to himself at the sudden gasp and loud, shameless sounds coming from the other end of the line. Oh, how he wishes he could see how beautiful Sehun looks right now. It’s almost enough just knowing that he’s the one that’s got Sehun like this.

“I have to return to work now. Be a good boy. You might get what you want,” Junmyeon says, hanging up.

Once he’s set his phone down he buries his face in his hands. He can’t believe he’s done that! He’s so embarrassed, yet so fulfilled. He’s craving more, too. It’s all so wrong but it feels so, so right.

Later that night he fucks his fist, imagining it as Sehun instead. He’s finally given in.

_‘I’m so fucked up.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. junmyeon's finally giving in after a whole.. 3 chapters... lmao... i mean they still haven't even gotten real physical with each other but still. anyway, i got a question for you all. would you prefer it if jongin or junmyeon fucks sehun first? like i know there's been phone sex and oral and all that, but for who gets to pop their dick in his ass first.. who would you prefer to see? team jongin or team junmyeon? let me know so i can give y'all what you want!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun feels loved. It's both wonderful and heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW UHH... I didn't expect to update this fast but the votes stacked up rather quickly and I knew what I had to do. This really wasn't at all where I had envisioned the story going because??? fluff? angst?? lmao.. but no worries, it'll all work out in the end
> 
> oh and heads up, this chapter is almost entirely smut. sorry in advance for how bad it is... i tried my best ;;

“You know how my mom’s always away for work?” Jongin asks Sehun one day after school. They’ve already parted ways with Chanyeol and Baekhyun on their walk home and are just rounding the corner to Jongin’s house.

“Mhm,” Sehun hums, smiling as Jongin’s hand grips his a little tighter.

“Junmyeon just text me. He said he’s working overtime tonight so he won’t be back home until real late,” Jongin says.

Sehun glances over at Jongin when he says this, pleased to note that familiar rose tint high on the older boy’s cheeks.

“Are you saying you want to go all the way this evening?” Sehun asks.

The two of them stand before the door to Jongin’s house, holding each other’s hands. Sehun looks curiously at Jongin even though he already knows the answer. Jongin is flustered as he nods enthusiastically.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin says, clearing his throat. He straightens up, too. Sehun can tell he’s mustering up more confidence and overcoming his embarrassment for the topic. “I want to make love to you, Sehunnie. If you’ll have me,” Jongin says, taking Sehun’s hand in both of his own. He looks so sincere as he says this, his gaze obviously full of affection as he stares directly into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun doesn’t even realize that he’s crying until a look of concern washes over Jongin’s features. He lets go of Sehun’s hand, brushing a thumb to wipe away the stray tear on Sehun’s cheek.

“Sehunnie?”

“I’m sorry… I was just… Overcome with emotion, I guess. I realized you’re so sweet. I really don’t deserve you, Jongin,” Sehun says, hastily wiping at his eyes. What else could he say? It’s true, but more than that it’s the immense guilt that hangs over his head. Is he just stringing Jongin along? Jongin, his best friend since childhood who loves him so deeply—

He has to stop this train of thought. It’s not like he doesn’t love Jongin. He’s just young and wants to have fun. It’ll be fine as long as Jongin never finds out. He’ll never find out. Sehun will make sure of that.

“Don’t say that. You’re more than perfect. I love you,” Jongin speaks softly, sparing Sehun a chaste yet tender kiss. Sehun feels his heart squeeze again. He doesn’t deserve this kindness after what he’s done—after what he plans to do.

(It’s still not enough to stop him. He’s despicable.)

“I love you too, Jongin,” Sehun whispers. It’s the first time he says it out loud like this. Jongin looks floored but his ensuing smile is so bright that Sehun is positive it could outshine the Sun.

Jongin says nothing, instead just leaning in for another kiss. Sehun can feel the smile against his lips as they kiss tenderly once again. This is… nice. Jongin is so gentle with him, as if he’s the most precious person in the entire world. To Jongin, Sehun is the most precious person in the entire world.

“Please don’t bring yourself down again like that. You’re my angel,” Jongin says.

Sehun just bites down on his lower lip and nods.

_‘You don’t know how wrong you are, Kim Jongin.’_

Since they want as much time as possible for this special occasion they decide it’s best to start right away. They don’t kiss again until they reach Jongin’s room, and once again the brush of their lips against each other is soft with just the slightest hint of desperation lingering with each caress.

Jongin doesn’t rush at all. He’s savoring the moment. Even when they’re on the bed with Sehun on his back and Jongin hovering above him they continue to kiss for a while. Jongin eventually moves from Sehun’s lips to his neck, peppering the pale skin there with kisses. It’s not until he reaches the base of it that he starts sucking on a patch of skin. Sehun gasps and presses his hips against Jongin.

“You’re so beautiful, Sehun. I’m so lucky to have you,” Jongin murmurs against the skin of Sehun’s neck.

Jongin regretfully moves away from Sehun, but it’s only so he can begin unbuttoning Sehun’s shirt. With each inch of skin revealed Jongin places an open-mouthed kiss on Sehun’s skin. Sehun can only shiver beneath him, touched by how appreciative Jongin is of him, like he’s worshiping him.

It’s more love than he’s ever expected to receive. It’s almost overwhelming.

“You taste so sweet, too,” Jongin mutters. His voice sounds as if he’s a man in a daze, and perhaps he is as he finds himself utterly captivated by everything that is the boy beneath him.

“All your most sensitive parts are such a pretty shade of pink,” Jongin states, tracing his thumb along Sehun’s lower lip. Sehun blushes at the gaze Jongin casts down on him. His eyes are dark, focused, and half-lidded in heavy arousal. But Sehun, being the self-proclaimed (not aloud, but he considers himself as such) sex kitten that he is, darts his tongue out to lap at the tip Jongin’s thumb. He takes the appendage between pouty lips and sucks on it, rolling his hips slowly against Jongin’s when the older boy groans appreciatively.

“These too,” Jongin adds, reluctantly pulling his thumb out of Sehun’s mouth. His palms lay flat on Sehun’s chest as he brushes over Sehun’s nipples with his fingers. Sehun whines and grinds harder against him. Jongin hisses.

“Your pretty cock, too. It gets so long and pink when I touch you, Sehunnie,” Jongin whispers, his hands trailing down to rub the younger’s erection through his pants.

“ _J-Jongin_ —“

“Shh,” Jongin presses a finger to his lips, shaking his head. “I’m not done yet.”

Sehun just bites on his lower lip and nods impatiently, urging Jongin to get on with it already. He never would’ve expected their first time to go like this. He anticipated Jongin would be the flustered and needy one—that Sehun would ride him hard and Jongin would quickly cum from being so green at this.

He’s not complaining, though. Jongin’s more gentle yet still dominating role is a pleasantly sweet surprise.

“And of course there’s your sweet little hole,” Jongin says, moving his hand from Sehun’s bulge to rub his fingers over where he knows the boy’s entrance is through his pants.

“Let me work you open?” Jongin asks, pausing the movement of his fingers.

“ _Please._ ”

Jongin offers Sehun’s lower body the same treatment as he gave his chest earlier, pressing kisses all over his newly revealed skin. He bites and kisses at Sehun’s inner thighs, breath exhaling over the younger’s most intimate parts.

“Pass me the lube.”

Sehun wastes no time in reaching over, hand fumbling and knocking a few things over on the bedside table as he looks for the tube. Jongin doesn’t mind. He’s still to busy sucking lovebites onto Sehun’s perfectly unblemished skin.

“Here,” Sehun tosses it over to him.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?”

“Like you aren’t.”

Jongin laughs at that, popping the cap open to spread the lube evenly over his fingers. They’ve done this a few times already, but the air is heavier this time. It’s different this time. More special than the others, he thinks. They love each other, after all. Jongin’s going to _show_ Sehun just how much he loves him.

Hesitantly, Jongin presses a finger against Sehun’s entrance. Sehun tenses up at the feeling of the cold substance smeared over Jongin’s fingers but otherwise spreads his legs open even more, encouraging Jongin to go on.

Jongin’s first finger slides in without much trouble, yet Sehun still feels as tight as ever around him. He can’t wait to know what the pressure will feel like squeezing around his cock. He prays he won’t blow his load right away.

He moves his finger inside of Sehun slowly, pressing along his walls, curling, searching for that spot inside the younger boy that’ll have him seeing stars. It doesn’t take to long. The moan that tears from Sehun’s lips is almost shamefully loud, and for that Jongin’s thankful they’re alone in this house.

“ _Ahh_ … Sehunnie, you’re so tight around my finger. It’s like you’re sucking me in,” he notes, just barely nudging Sehun’s prostate each time his finger presses back inside Sehun.

“More, Jongin. I can take more already. I want you in me already, so please hurry up,” Sehun pleads, and although Jongin wants to take his sweet time admiring every little crevice of Sehun’s body he wants to please him more than anything.

Jongin would do anything Sehun asks him to.

The second finger is a bit more of a stretch but it’s a stretch Sehun clearly loves if the way precum beads at the head of his cock is anything to go by. Jongin works on stretching him open after that, preparing him for his cock. Thankfully Sehun has taken more than just fingers before, but it doesn’t hurt to be as prepared as possible.

For the most part Jongin avoids touching Sehun’s prostate while he’s fingering him, basking instead in the sound of Sehun’s quiet moans and appreciating the sight of him strewn before him, eagerly taking his fingers. He only presses on that spot occasionally to witness the most delicious of reactions from Sehun. The sudden and loud strangled moans, the way his back arches and his thighs quiver—and of course, that cute little glare—makes it all the more fun for Jongin.

But like Sehun, he’s also aching. He makes quick work of easing in his third finger and Sehun actually whimpers this time. It’s a cute sound. Jongin would love to hear it again.

“Is that too much, baby?”

“Of course not! I… _Hahhh_ … I love it, Jongin,” Sehun says. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks down between his legs, past his cock and to where Jongin’s fingers are stuffed inside of him. Sehun watches with perverted fascination the way he does seem to suck in his boyfriend’s fingers. He clenches around them and closes his eyes, simply focusing on the feeling of them working him open.

“That’s enough,” Sehun mumbles, taking Jongin’s wrist and stilling him. He stares up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Jongin nods in understanding.

“Do you have a condom?” Jongin asks.

“Don’t you? This is your house,” Sehun huffs.

“Uh… I think I forgot to buy some, actually,” Jongin muses.

Sehun narrows his eyes. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“No! Of course not! If I would’ve known we’d be doing this beforehand I would’ve prepared for this!”

“It’s fine,” Sehun laughs lightly, waving a dismissive hand. “We don’t need one. Besides, I want to feel yo fill me up. Don’t you want that too, Jongin?” Sehun leans up and curls his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling the older boy down on top of him.

“Make me yours,” Sehun whispers against Jongin’s lips.

“ _Fuck_. For someone that looks so sweet and innocent you sure have a filthy mouth, don’t you? That’s so hot, Sehunnie,” Jongin groans, hastily tugging off his pants and underwear. Sehun licks his lips at the sight of Jongin’s heavy cock. He almost wants to push the other boy down and deep throat him until he cums down his throat, but more than that he wants him to fuck him. _Finally_.

Jongin grabs the base of his cock to steady himself, squirting more lube onto his erection and spreading it over himself before pressing the tip to Sehun’s entrance. The light contact alone makes both of them moan.

“You ready?”

Sehun nods.

Jongin slowly begins to push into the younger boy, having to pause both for himself and Sehun. He can’t believe how hot and tight Sehun feels around him. He worries the wrong move will make him finish much to early. Sehun, on the other hand, clearly looks a little uncomfortable as he adjusts to the intrusion. A cock is much thicker than fingers. Longer, too. It’s not like Sehun’s never been penetrated by toys before, but this is different. It’s not some cold plastic shoving into him but his boyfriend’s cock. The thought makes him shiver.

With a little nod and a small smile directed at Jongin the older of the two begins pushing in again, pausing every few seconds until he’s finally bottomed out. It feels like it takes ages.

“You’re so big…” Sehun mumbles, his nails digging into Jongin’s forearms as he begins to slowly pull out.

“You’re just tight,” Jongin counters, managing a smile despite the nearly overwhelming pleasure of Sehun’s insides squeezing his cock, desperately trying to suck him back in as he pulls outs until only his head remains inside of Sehun. Again, Jongin pushes in slowly. It’s faster than his initial entry, and like that he starts a slow pace. Each time he bottoms out he grinds against Sehun, the tip of his cock rubbing right against the younger boys prostate. It makes him moan and try to push against Jongin, as if asking for more—faster—but Jongin maintains his slow pace.

“You look so beautiful like this, Sehun,” Jongin says. He moans at the sight of Sehun’s head lolling to the side, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He can’t believe Sehun’s actually speechless. He can’t believe Sehun, his Sehunnie, is spread out beneath him, body flushed pink as Jongin slowly rocks into him. It’s an easy lovemaking session, and Jongin wouldn’t want it any other way for their first time. He hopes that with each push, with each loving glance, Sehun can feel Jongin’s love for him.

This pace keeps up for a while. Sehun squirms beneath Jongin, his moans remaining low. In fact, the only sound in the room is their quiet moans, the occasional gasp, and the creaking of Jongin’s bed that matches his pace. It’s relaxing, almost, if the two of them weren’t pumped up on arousal and the desire to fulfill their needs.

It takes Sehun by complete surprise when Jongin suddenly stops, buried balls deep inside the younger. Sehun opens his mouth to whine, but before any words can escape Jongin’s already shutting him up with a kiss. It’s tender like before, and there’s some tongue. It’s kind of hard to keep it up because they’re both panting and moaning, but they manage.

While Jongin keeps himself steady above Sehun with one hand, the other takes a hold of Sehun’s. He brings it to his lips and kisses the palm before intertwining their fingers.

“I love you so much, Sehun,” Jongin whispers against Sehun’s wrist.

Jongin resumes thrusting after that, much faster than before. His movements are more shallow now but quicker, too, insistently pressing against Sehun’s prostate with every other thrust and Sehun can’t hold it in now. There are tears at the corners of his eyes for a whole plethora of reasons that he can’t even begin to contemplate as he feels his orgasm approaching quickly. He reaches between them to tug at his own cock, matching Jongin’s frenzied movements until finally all the tension just releases. White spurts from the tip of Sehun’s cock between both of their chests. At the same time Jongin stills inside him, spilling his load as Sehun clenches repeatedly over his dick. They’re both loud, moaning each other’s names and other obscenities and incoherent phrases.

It’s a magical moment. It should be. For Jongin it is, at least, but as Sehun hears Jongin muttering “ _I love you_ ” over and over again in his ear he can’t help but feel the immense shame and guilt creep up on him.

Jongin falls asleep with his head on Sehun’s chest as the younger boy runs his fingers through his hair. Sehun stays awake, blinking back tears.

_'What have I done?’_

And once again, the young couple is not without a witness.

Though he didn’t see what happened, he heard. _He knows_.

Was Sehun just toying with him? Is he just toying with the both of them?

 Junmyeon will get his answers in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sudden tone shift... but i hope it's not a bad one? this shit just wrote itself idk how i pumped it out so fast but... take it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more mediocre smut, served somewhat kinky.
> 
> Oh yeah, and despite what this chapter might tell you... Spit does not replace lube.

Sehun wakes up in the morning after Jongin’s already left for his Saturday morning dance practice. He lays in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling and just _thinks_. He recalls the night before and smiles at the memory, reaching up to brush his fingers over the hickeys on his neck that his boyfriend so lovingly gave him. He doesn’t spend much time smiling, though, as he remembers the predicament he’s landed himself in.

See, Sehun knows he’s being a selfish brat with this affair (can he even call it that?) he has going on with Junmyeon. If Jongin ever finds out Sehun knows he’ll be devastated. His boyfriend and his stepfather screwing around behind his back? It’s downright awful. Sehun feels bad, but he can’t just ignore how much he yearns for Junmyeon’s touch. He’s had a crush on the older man longer than he’s had one on Jongin. It’s a lustful desire, but an infatuation nonetheless.

Even if the choices he’s made aren’t the wisest, there are a few things Sehun knows for sure regarding this situation. First and foremost, he loves Jongin. Yes, he’s been unfaithful, but that doesn’t change how he feels about the older boy. Second, he’s well aware that this is completely immoral and cruel. Jongin and his mother don’t deserve this. Third, Junmyeon is married and more than half his age. He’s always known that the two of them could never work out. It was always just a fantasy. He never actually expected anything to happen between the two of them.

The choice is obvious. He won’t break up with Jongin just to get fucked by his stepdad. That’s beyond absurd. However, he also doesn’t want to go on without knowing what it’s like to live out his deepest, darkest fantasies. He has the chance, so he should go for it. As long as he’s careful nothing should go wrong. It’s not like Junmyeon will rat him out because he’d be fucked over, too. With both of them being careful and never mentioning it ever again everything will be fine. Sehun is sure of it.

The plan is simple. Sleep with Junmyeon once to get it out of his system. After that, Sehun is sure he will no longer lust after the man. There’s no real romance between them—not like there is between himself and Jongin—so that’s all he needs.

Sehun hums as he gets up for the day. He’s planning to just put on his clothes and head back home. Maybe work on his homework or catch up on his studying. He doesn’t have bad grades, but brushing up on them never hurt.

He’s just about to open the door when he feels a presence behind himself. Spinning around, he’s shocked to see Junmyeon standing there. His expression is hard to read, so Sehun waits for him to speak.

“I came home earlier than I expected to last night,” Junmyeon begins, unmoving. Sehun nods for him to go on.

“I heard, you know. Not everything. I think the two of you were in the middle of it when I realized what was going on. I could hear you from all the way here, you know,” Junmyeon smiles, speaking so casually. This is so unlike the man he’s used to. Junmyeon is regularly just a dorky older man. He’s a huge fan of Star Wars and his jokes are embarrassingly terrible. Sehun’s always found this rather endearing about him, though.

Whenever he fantasized before it was always with Junmyeon as a more submissive top—an older man flustered by a hot young thing’s unbridled desire for him. He knows different now, of course. There’s a more rough, dominating side of Junmyeon that’s just sort of been dormant. This is somehow better than anything he’s imagined in the past, and he loves it.

“Did you get off to it?” Sehun asks. “I know it’s harder for men older in age to get it up sometimes,” Sehun smirks, purposely trying to rile Junmyeon up. Judging by the noise Junmyeon makes and the furrow in his brows, Sehun has succeeded.

The smile on Sehun’s face only grows smugger as he directs his gaze to the shorter male, amused by his glare. Just what is he thinking? Sehun wishes he knew.

“You’re a brat.”

“So I’ve been told. Are you going to do anything about that…” Sehun walks two fingers up Junmyeon’s chest, stopping to play with the top button of his shirt.

Sehun tilts his head playfully.

“… _Daddy_?”

Junmyeon’s response is immediate. Sehun hardly has the chance to breathe before lips are on his own, crushing. He feels large hands squeezing his hips hard enough to leave bruises, too, as he’s shoved against the door. It’s not gentle at all. In fact, it kind of hurts, but it hurts so good and this is _everything_ Sehun’s ever wanted and more. He doesn’t know what he did to be so lucky, but he’s willing to repeat whatever it was to continue this wonderful streak.

Junmyeon kisses totally different from Jongin. Where Jongin is gentle, Junmyeon is rough. He doesn’t care if he bites Sehun’s lips hard enough to hurt. He doesn’t care if Sehun isn’t getting enough air. This is all about himself—about using Sehun.

Sehun’s never been so turned on.

While kissing Jongin requires Sehun to take the lead as he’s the more experienced one, Junmyeon is totally dominating. From sucking on Sehun’s tongue to shoving his own into the teen’s mouth they go at the pace he wants. Sehun’s left breathless and panting by the time Junmyeon’s finally had his fill of kissing him against the door. Sehun feels like the older man just tried to suck out his soul with the aggression he used in their kiss.

“I’m going to punish you, of course. Show you your place. Follow me,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun’s so shocked by how composed Junmyeon still is—as if they didn’t just share that Earth-shattering kiss. Maybe it didn’t feel the same for him? No, no… Sehun knows Junmyeon liked it. He felt that erection digging into his thigh. Junmyeon simply keeps up a calm face.

The walk to Junmyeon’s bedroom is so quiet it’s almost nerve-wracking, Sehun’s thoughts flying at a mile per minute as he wonders just what the older man has in store for him. Punishment… Sehun’s pretty sure he knows that must entail spanking. Teasing, too. He’s not against any of that.

“Strip,” Junmyeon commands once they’ve both entered the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

The firmness of Junmyeon’s tone has Sehun shivering. It’s a demand he can’t disobey, not that he even wants to.

Sehun starts with his shirt, trying to be as sensual about it as he slowly peels it off. He bends over to shimmy out of his jeans, hoping he’s given Junmyeon a proper eyeful of his perky ass. The older man likes this, right? When Sehun glances up at him, he pouts upon noticing that Junmyeon’s expression hasn’t changed at all. Is Sehun not appealing? He should be weak in the knees already. He knows Jongin would be.

“Your underwear too, _Sehunnie_ ,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun wants to say, “ _Don’t call me that. Only_ _Jongin_ _can call me that_ ,” but he bites down on his lower lip to refrain from it.

Sehun blushes when he steps out of his underwear. He feels small and vulnerable as he stands completely naked between the older man, especially since Junmyeon still has yet to show much of a reaction other than his intense gaze settled on the younger.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Junmyeon demands next.

Sehun nods obediently, climbing onto the bed. He arches his back a little once he’s into position and wiggles his butt back and forth as a way of enticing Junmyeon. He winks at the older man, too, as if saying, “ _Come and get me._ ”

Junmyeon does walk over to him, a small smirk curling onto his lips as he raises an eyebrow, and Sehun feels like he’s won. Finally, Junmyeon’s going to do something instead of just watching him. Finally, Junmyeon’s shown other than a blank yet intense stare.

Sehun closes his eyes, anticipating maybe a grope to his ass or a hand around his cock, so he’s utterly surprised when he’s met with a painful smack on his ass. Sehun whimpers and tenses up, looking up at Junmyeon with wide eyes. He feels like he’s been betrayed.

“Everything about you is sinful,” Junmyeon begins. “Your face looks young, and your pouty lips and milky skin give you a certain air of innocence, but you’re not like that at all. You have a body that’s just begging to be touched and marked up.” Junmyeon’s voice is low and velvety, like expensive silk sheets that Sehun wishes he could sink into more. He’s almost lulled into a sense of security—until there’s another harsh slap on his ass.

Sehun whines even if doesn’t hurt that much yet.

“These past few weeks you’ve been torturing me. What kind of naughty boy lets himself get caught like you? Sucking cock… Getting fucked by toys… You’re filthy, Sehun. And just last night you lost the remaining bits of your innocence, didn’t you?” Junmyeon asks, rubbing a thumb over Sehun’s hole. He pushes it in past the tight ring of muscle—without and sort of lubricant—and Sehun moans.

“Still so tight,” Junmyeon coos. “It’s true you’ve had sex, but you haven’t been _fucked_ , have you?”

Sehun frantically shakes his head, gasping as Junmyeon slowly pushes his thumb in and out of his quivering entrance.

“Answer me properly, sweetheart,” Junmyeon says, slapping Sehun’s ass much harder than before. The teen actually cries out, feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“No… No I haven't, Daddy,” Sehun answers weakly, trying his best to hide the tremble in his voice.

“Much better. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of my baby boy,” Junmyeon says, voice as sweet as honey. He moves so that he’s standing before Sehun. He takes the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, his thumb brushing over Sehun’s plump lower lip.

“You’re all marked up yet there’s still an air of purity about you. I can’t wait to taint you even more. Until all you can do is beg for more. You want that, don’t you?”

“More than anything, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Since you’re being so sweet I’ll cut your punishment short,” Junmyeon says. Sehun’s eyes widen, shaking his head. “Ah, don’t worry, kitten. I’m still going to fuck you until you’re a crying mess. We’re just a little short on time. Jongin won’t be away forever, will he?”

The mention of Jongin makes Sehun stiffen up. That same guilt from before creeps up on him so Sehun does his best to ignore it. Now isn’t the time to get sidetracked by thoughts of his boyfriend.

Sehun looks up to see Junmyeon unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. So he’s going to stay fully dressed? That’s... kind of hot, Sehun thinks, but he’s still dying to see what the older man looks like without his shirt. He felt pecks under his fingers earlier so he’s curious.

Junmyeon must have somehow read his mind because he does open up his shirt to reveal a firm chest and slightly defined abs. Just by looking at him, Sehun never would’ve guessed. Regardless, he’s pleased. Everything about Junmyeon is just as hot as he’s always dreamed about.

Junmyeon places a gentle hand on Sehun’s cheek, the other gripping the base of his stiff cock. It’s almost affectionate the way the older man rubs his thumb over Sehun’s cheek, but his words immediately shatter that image.

“Make sure to get it nice and wet,” Junmyeon says, tapping the tip of his cock against Sehun’s lips. He grabs a tight hold of the boy’s hair and urges him to accept his dick into his mouth. Sehun complies, eager to feel his heavy cock in his mouth anyway. Sehun’s not worried since he’s done this plenty of times already

Only Junmyeon doesn’t let Sehun set their pace. No, he just starts carelessly thrusting away into Sehun’s mouth, leaving the teen nearly gagging and breathless. He closes his eyes and attempts breathing through his nose since his throat is getting abused by Junmyeon’s dick. He has tears in his eyes that threaten to spill over, but still he makes no move to ask Junmyeon to stop or even just go easier on him.

Sehun _likes_ this, as odd as that might seem. It’s his inner masochist, his bratty self, that’s finally getting what it deserves.

Sehun is shaky on his arms and his cock is aching for some sort of touch to relieve himself, but he already knows Junmyeon would have none of that so he doesn’t even try it. All part of his punishment, right?

Sehun blinks his eyes open when Junmyeon grows a little uneven in the shallow jerks of his hips. His eyes are bleary with tears and Junmyeon actually smiles at the sight. Sehun isn’t paying close enough attention as he’s more focused on trying to breathe, but he’s pretty sure the older man makes a comment about how cute he looks like this. The thought makes Sehun feel warm.

Junmyeon gives Sehun no warning when he suddenly pulls out of his mouth, cum spurting out onto Sehun’s face. It’s mostly on his lips, chin, and neck. Since his mouth still hangs open there’s some on his tongue, too. Sehun licks his lips and moans, making no other move to clean himself off.

“Fuck. You look amazing like this,” Junmyeon says and Sehun shivers.

Junmyeon yanks Sehun up for another bruising kiss, hands quickly trailing down from the younger’s thin waist to his shapely behind, giving it a rough squeeze. The action makes Sehun gasp into the kiss, his ass still sore from getting spanked earlier. Sehun responds in kind by digging his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair, pressing himself eagerly against the older man.

Sehun is shoved back onto the bed and he whines because he wants to continue kissing—wants to feel more of Junmyeon’s touch on his already heated skin.

“Prepare yourself,” Junmyeon whispers as he parts from their kiss, pushing lube into Sehun’s hand. “Make it quick, too. I don’t want to wait much longer.”

Sehun wants to huff about how he doubts Junmyeon can even get it up again so quickly, but one glance between them tells him Junmyeon must really be repressed… Or turned on.

(Or maybe he has an incredible refractory period at his age? It doesn’t matter.)

Sehun’s fingered himself before, but he can’t help the blush high on his cheek. He blames the way Junmyeon stares at him like he’s some piece of meat waiting to be devoured by a starved predator.

Honestly, Sehun’s still a little stretched from his activities the night before. He’s pretty sure the cum that hadn’t dribbled down onto his thighs is still inside him. The realization makes him feel both dirtier and more aroused.

After thoroughly coating three fingers in lube Sehun presses two into himself right away, moaning at the sensation of finally being penetrated. He looks up to see Junmyeon kneeling over him. Junmyeon himself has his gaze shifting between Sehun’s face to the fingers pushing in and out of himself, working himself open to take the older’s cock.

Sehun can feel himself breathing hard, precum smearing on his stomach because of his own neglected cock. Somehow, he has a feeling it’s going to remain untouched. Junmyeon seems the type to want Sehun to orgasm only from getting penetrated. Sehun would complain again, but he craves that, too.

Once he’s fully adjusted to the two fingers Sehun slips in the third, his eyes rolling closed as he both stretches his entrance and gives teasing prods to his prostate. He is in his own little world of pleasure, snapping it out of it when Junmyeon suddenly shoves one of his fingers in along with Sehun’s.

“Ahh—!” Sehun cries out, hips thrusting against Junmyeon’s hand as a plea for more but Junmyeon only chuckles and shakes his head, taking a hold of Sehun’s wrists to pull the boy’s fingers out as well.

“Enough. I don’t want you to forget about me,” Junmyeon says.

He takes a hold of Sehun’s thighs and pushes them back until Sehun’s knees are by his shoulders and he’s just about folded in half. Like this Sehun’s entrance is on perfect display, pink and glistening from the lube. Just as an extra precaution, Junmyeon smears a little more lube around Sehun’s entrance (but still not his own cock).

Sehun expects Junmyeon to just push in and start fucking him how he pleases, but in hindsight he realizes he should’ve known better. Junmyeon promised to tease him, after all.

Sehun stares up at Junmyeon in anticipation when the older man grabs his cock again, but instead of pushing in he’s just rubbing himself against Sehun. Occasionally the head of his dick catches on Sehun’s rim and even pushes in a little, but Junmyeon’s always quick to catch that and resume just thrusting against him. Their cocks rub together like this and Sehun whines.

“Make sure not to cum until I say it’s okay, alright?”

“Of course, Daddy. Now please—,” Sehun’s sentence is cut off by a sudden gasp. The friction of their cocks rubbing together is almost too much. Sehun has to take deep breaths in order to wind himself down from his orgasm.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me! Please… There’s nothing I’ve wanted more for the longest time. I want to feel you inside me—I need to feel you. I’ll do anything so just please…” Sehun stares up at Junmyeon with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. It’s hard for the older man to say no when the younger looks so sweet for him like this.

“ _Please take me however you like, Daddy_.”

How can he say no when Sehun’s begged so nicely for him?

Pleased with how desperate the younger is for him, Junmyeon complies.

Junmyeon once again doesn’t give any warnings. He just pushes into Sehun all the way. He doesn’t wait for the boy to adjust to his size, either, starting off right away with a rough pace as he thrusts into the boy below him. Sehun cries out, gripping the sheets below to brace himself as Junmyeon fucks into him.

 _It hurts_. It’s nothing like how Jongin took him the night before. Junmyeon’s clearly only focused on his own pleasure as if Sehun’s some sort of fucktoy.

But with each harsh slap of Junmyeon’s thighs against his ass there’s a low, sizzling pleasure that only continues to heighten with each move of the older’s hips.

The tears stinging at Sehun’s eyes before are now dripping down his cheeks. His body is bent so lewdly that he can perfectly see each shove of Junmyeon’s cock into his hole. Apart from his own whimpers and Junmyeon’s low groans there’s the sound of the headboard slapping against the headboard. There’s the sound of skin slapping against skin—the squelch of Junmyeon’s cock in his ass, too—and it’s almost all too much.

Sehun wants to ask him to slow down but he’s suddenly seeing stars. He cries out almost embarrassingly loud when Junmyeon nudges his prostate. The suddenness causes the older to pause. He brushes Sehun’s sweaty bangs back in a way that’s oddly affectionate. The kiss he leans in for, too, is much more affectionate than Sehun’s used to from him.

Junmyeon slowly starts to move his hips again, only this time he’s found the perfect angle to abuse Sehun’s prostate with, leaving the younger moaning beneath him each time he presses into him.

“Your body responds so beautifully to every touch,” Junmyeon murmurs into his ear, biting into the skin just beneath it.

Sehun doesn’t register the pain as Junmyeon’s words make ones he’s heard the just the night before ring in his ears again.

_“All your most sensitive parts are such a pretty shade of pink.”_

Sehun shakes off the memory, gasping when Junmyeon’s pace picks up to that same brutal one from before. There’s no trace of pain this time, though. There’s only overwhelming pleasure each time Junmyeon pushes into Sehun, fucks him into the bed, pulls all sorts of filthy sounds from the boy’s lips.

Junmyeon’s hands are on Sehun’s waist, holding him in place as he thrusts into him. He’s gripping Sehun hard enough to bruise, and though that should worry him he doesn’t care at the moment. He’s going delirious with pleasure, just barely able to keep his eyes open. They do roll back with every other thrust, teeth biting onto his lower lip to complete his debauched look.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon purrs. “Do you see how I’m entering you? How your needy little hole is sucking me in?” Junmyeon asks, spreading Sehun’s thighs even further. It should probably hurt but again, he’s lost in the pleasure. He lifts his head up a little to watch, seemingly mesmerized by the dirty sight.

“ _Fuck_. I won’t last much longer, sweetheart, so go ahead and cum for Daddy,” Junmyeon grunts.

Sehun nods dumbly. His eyes squeeze shut and his lips part when the pressure in his lower abdomen finally releases. His orgasm is intense—back arching, moans deafening—but that doesn’t stop Junmyeon from fucking him through it and that only makes it that much more mind-blowing for the boy.

He’s still shivering even after his cock as spilled, panting hard and whimpering quietly as Junmyeon finishes as well, releasing inside of Sehun’s spent body. The feeling of Junmyeon’s warm cum spilling inside him has Sehun gasping once again as he stares up at the older with half-lidded eyes.

“You were such a good boy for me, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon whispers. “I’d love to spend more time with you like this… To show you that I could be tender, too, but you have to get going, don’t you?”

Sehun nods, glancing at the alarm clock on the drawer to see that he’s right. Jongin will return soon. Sehun obviously can’t run into the older boy like this.

They share another kiss before Junmyeon pulls out of him. If he wasn’t already spent then the feeling of Junmyeon’s cum trickling out of his hole would arouse him one again.

Sehun quickly gets dressed in silence, offering Junmyeon a chaste parting kiss before he gathers the rest of his belongings and makes his exit.

When the door is closed Junmyeon can’t help but start to wonder.

_‘What have I done?’_

When Sehun is finally in the comfort of his bedroom, alone, the gravity of his actions crashes down on him again.

_‘What have I done?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to a theater near you: the angst train. 
> 
> It's high time Jongin is the main focus of a chapter, right?
> 
> Also, here's a little game (please participate so I don't feel stupid lmao). Who do you think my ult bias is? First person to get it right can request a oneshot of their choice... But only if it pertains to EXO or GOT7 since those are the only groups I'd be able to write for. Have fun guessing~


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has some choices to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh... wow... now that I think back on it that little "contest" I posted about at the end of last chapter was kind of unfair, huh? Anyway, I've decided everyone that participated gets to make a request for a oneshot since truthfully, my ult bias kinda fluctuates between Jongin, Junmyeon, and Sehun (ofc lmao). At the moment I'd say my ult is Junmyeon, but... That could change at any time lmao! So anyway, all of you that guess them (or all 3 lmao) feel free to message me on twitter/tumblr letting me know who you are so you can make your request. Messaging me on aff is fine, too! My username on there is squidbobs.
> 
> Anyway, here's an update. A bit short but I think it's pretty juicy. Hope you like it~

“After you started dating Jongin I didn’t think you’d ever come over to hang out with me again,” Baekhyun says, a playful smile playing at his lips. He leans against the door as he stares up at Sehun. They’ve always been close friends, so even though they’ve been hanging out less recently he totally gets why. Sehun wants to spend quality time with his boyfriend. He gets that.

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Can I come in? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What? Trouble in paradise? Or… No, don’t tell me Jongin has a small dick?! That’d just be _tragic_ ,” Baekhyun teases, stepping aside to let Sehun in.

Sehun would laugh if there wasn’t something serious he needed to get off his chest.

See, of everyone Sehun knows, he has a feeling Baekhyun is the most likely to understand. While Baekhyun’s never been one for long-lasting relationships, the older boy does have an inclination toward promiscuity.

“So what’s up? Does his stroke game suck? Doesn’t wanna eat ass? You just gotta ease him into that, honestly. At first Chanyeol was totally against it, but now it’s like he can’t get enough—“

Sehun coughs.

“Oh! Right, we’re not here to talk about my adventures in sluttiness! So…?” Baekhyun tilts his head curiously, waiting for Sehun to fill him in.

Sehun takes a deep breath. This isn’t exactly something that’s easy to tell someone else. While he doesn’t expect Baekhyun to be extremely angry at him, he still anticipates disappointment. Maybe a lecture. Baekhyun can be surprisingly wise where matters of the heart are concerned for someone that’s not the commitment type.

“IhadsexwithJongin’sstepdad,” Sehun says it all in a rush, barely above a whisper, but it’s obvious that Baekhyun still hears by the way he throws a hand over his mouth and gasps.

“No way! Oh my god… Sehun, I can’t believe you! Not only are you dating the hottest guy at school but he’s an absolute sweetheart and your best friend and you still cheated on him,” Baekhyun says. “Though if I didn’t feel bad for Jongin I’d say good job… His stepdad’s pretty hot too. Like, in that hot nerd kinda way, you know? But still! Sehun! You slut!”

“Oh, like you have any room to talk!”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, like you don’t hop between Chanyeol and Yixing.”

“Those are all hook-ups, Sehun! It’s a mutual understanding! Jongin is your boyfriend!”

Sehun sighs. Baekhyun is right, but he’s already known there’s no way to justify what he’s done.

“What should I do?” Sehun asks.

“If you want to stay with Jongin you can’t keep having sex with his stepdad. That’s just messed up, and if he ever finds out you won’t just lose a boyfriend, but a best friend, too. His relationship with his stepdad will probably be ruined, too. Then there’s Jongin’s mother… Sheesh, you really couldn’t keep it in your pants this time, Sehun?”

Sehun looks down and closes his eyes, nodding along to what Baekhyun says. It’s all stuff he knows, but somehow hearing it from someone else is a helpful nudge in the right direction.

“You have to tell him, too.”

“What?!?”

“You have to. He’ll find out one day. They _always_ find out. It’s better he finds out from you than on his own. If you tell him that shows that you’re sorry. He might forgive you,” Baekhyun nods.

Sehun really hates how right Baekhyun sounds, but he supposes that’s why he went to him out of everyone else in the first place.

“And hey, if things don’t work out make sure to let Jongin know that I’ve got a shoulder for him to cry on and a hole that needs filling, okay?” Baekhyun nudges him, biting his lip playfully. Sehun responds by punching him lightly in the arm.

He knows what he has to do, but that’s all easier said than done, isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

The next stop on Sehun’s list is Jongin’s house. Better to get the inevitable out of the way than to be left to second guess if this is really the correct choice, right? That’s what he figures, at least.

Of course it’s none other than Junmyeon that answers the door. Sehun flushes at the sight of him, remembering that shamefully intimate moment they’ve shared. It’s been about a week but to say Sehun hasn’t thought about it a lot would be a lie. He’s touched himself to the memory of it, to be completely honest.

“Oh, hey Sehun,” Junmyeon smiles, gesturing the boy to come inside. “Jongin’s not here, but you’re welcome to come in, if you’d like. Actually, I could user your company,” Junmyeon explains.

Oh fuck, right. In his eagerness to talk with Jongin Sehun’s totally forgotten that the other is away with his dance team at some contest for the weekend. He’s about to take his leave instead, but Junmyeon’s left the door open and started walking away, so Sehun shrugs, following him in. He’ll have to talk to Junmyeon about this eventually, anyway.

“I’m so glad you’ve decided to stay, Sehun. I’ll go make the popcorn!”

Popcorn? What? He’d been under the assumption Junmyeon had something else in mind upon inviting Sehun inside, not… popcorn?

“I was in the middle of a Star Wars marathon when you decided to show up. I’m just about to start _The Empire Strikes Back_ , actually, so I’d say you’ve made it just in time,” Junmyeon says.

Right. His thoughts clouded with his most recent exchange with Junmyeon almost altered his view of the older man. Aggressive dominant in bed aside, Junmyeon is still kind of… dorky? In that hot nerd kind of way, as Baekhyun had so kindly put it.

It can’t hurt to stick around, then, since Junmyeon likely won’t try to put any moves on him during a movie, and watching it alongside him might actually help coax the older man into conversation.

So Sehun watched Star Wars with Junmyeon. They sit beside each other on the couch, only the bowl of popcorn between them. Their hands brush in the bowl a few times and Sehun blushes, angry at himself for getting so flustered over it. What the hell is this, some cheesy high school romance movie? It’s kind of hard not to think about it, though, when he’s not all that into the movie. It’s nice to see Junmyeon get so excited about it, though. He’s really… cute.

Sehun briefly wonders what it would’ve been like if he’d been born 20 years sooner.

At some point Sehun falls asleep because he’s being lightly nudged awake, the sound of Junmyeon’s soft voice whispering his name.

Sehun blinks his eyes open, whining at the excess light entering vision. He closes his eyes and cuddles back onto the soft surface, stilling at the warmth and the sound of Junmyeon’s chuckle. Sehun opens his eyes again to see it’s Junmyeon’s arm he’s cuddling with. He flushes and quickly jumps back.

“So cute. I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed by that of all things, Sehun,” Junmyeon smiles, eyes full of mirth. “Anyway, is there a reason in particular you’ve decided to stay? Other than to see Jongin?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk, actually. About… You know.”

“Ah, yes… I suppose we should discuss that, shouldn’t we?”

Sehun nods.

“Well, I’ll be honest. I like you a lot, Sehun. You’re a very cute and charming person,” Junmyeon begins, and Sehun feels the flutter of butterflies in his stomach when the older man smiles at him.

“Honestly, I’m surprised. It’s very flattering to be desired by an attractive young man like yourself. I mean I’m old and admittedly kind of lame… I guess I let it all get to my head,” Junmyeon admits, both his smile and gaze softening. “Your affections make me feel younger, I guess. Make me remember what things were like when I was your age… I didn’t get to do what I really wanted, you know? So many missed chances with him—“ the older suddenly pauses, shaking his head.

Sehun’s eyes widen a little at the admission from the older. He doesn’t know the full story, obviously, but he thinks he might get it. Kind of. He’s not going to pry, however. It’s not really his business.

“Ah, my apologies. I got a little carried away there, didn’t I? Anyway, I’m assuming you don’t want to continue this little… Thing going on between us, do you?”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun says, shaking his head.

Junmyeon looks up at Sehun with a tight-lipped smile, shaking his head.

“Right. Of course. It only makes sense you wouldn’t want to continue this. I don’t know why I would think that—“

“Junmyeon,” Sehun says. The older pauses. “I like you a lot. I’ve… Had a crush on you way longer than I had feelings for Jongin. But that’s just it. I like you—“

“But you love Jongin. I understand,” Junmyeon finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Sehun nods.

There’s a silence between them for a few moments, both looking down and away from each other. Sometimes circumstances are rather unfortunate, aren’t they? Though there isn’t love between them, they both feel the potential of a spark. Maybe in a past life or in some future one there’s something there? Whatever the case, it doesn’t matter.

“Can I ask a favor from you, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks.

“Anything,” Sehun says.

“Could I… be with you again? Just once more. I’ll be gentle this time. Treat you like the most precious person in the world, you know? Like… someone that loves you. Please?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun doesn’t say no.

Junmyeon tenderly fucks Sehun into the couch all evening. Spoils him, showers him with attention and all sorts of sweet nothings that the two will choose to forget were uttered between them the morning after.

Sehun leaves in the morning with a heavy heart, but he knows it’s best he draws the line sooner rather than later. It’d only hurt more later.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up with you these days, Jongin?” Taemin asks, flopping gracelessly beside Jongin on his hotel bed.

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks, looking up from his laptop.

“I mean,” Taemin says, sitting up, eyebrows furrowed looks over at his friend, “You seem off lately. Don’t try to lie to me, either. We’ve been friends since childhood. I know something’s up.”

Jongin sighs, shutting his laptop so suddenly that Taemin jumps a little in his spot.

“It’s Sehun,” Jongin says finally.

“Hm, of course it is,” Taemin hums. “You know, I told you that you shouldn’t date him. I mean we’re all friends but you’re one of my closest friends. I always knew he’d hurt your feelings. I mean, what do you expect, really? I don’t even think he could keep track of his ‘boyfriends’ before he started dating you.”

Jongin feels angry at Taemin’s insinuations even though he’s not exactly wrong. Jongin doesn’t think there’s anything bad about how Sehun used to be before they got together. He doesn’t care. Jongin is only bothered by Taemin implying there’s something negative about Sehun’s old ways.

“Nevermind,” Jongin mutters. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about my boyfriend like that. He just seems a little distant lately, that’s all.”

Taemin rolls his eyes. He doesn’t believe Jongin, but he ultimately lets it go. He figures whatever it is that’s bothering the other will come to pass on it’s own.

See, Jongin, the lovesick fool that he is, isn’t blind or stupid. He’s known right from the start that Sehun has the hots for Junmyeon. He never gave it much thought since the older man is his stepdad and more than half of Sehun’s age. He just… never felt ‘threatened’.

Until recently, that is.

His suspicions rose that day he noticed the two of them flirting. He’s kept a sort of watchful eye on them ever since. He knows Sehun has left the door open a few times when they would get up to stuff in Jongin’s room. He can’t confirm if Junmyeon ever heard or not, but there’s no way he didn’t.

The time he found Sehun all hot and bothered in the hallway that one time… Sehun snatching his phone that one time… His increasingly shift gaze… His distance…

The cherry on top comes a few days ago when he and Sehun had a rather intense makeout session on the younger’s bed. They didn’t go all the way since Jongin they both had other duties to attend to that evening, but Jongin clearly remembers the shock he felt upon seeing hickeys he knows he didn’t put on Sehun littered all over the younger’s body. The bruises on his waist… Jongin knows that wasn’t him.

He’s not sure what to think at first, but when Sehun whines a “ _Junm-Jongin_ ” against his lips, his theories are confirmed.

So yeah, Jongin knows his stepdad and his boyfriend have fooled around behind his back. It hurts, of course, but he pretends he doesn’t know. He loves Sehun, after all. He wants to be with him more than anything. He knows how Sehun has felt about the older man the whole time, too.

Maybe it’s a little selfish and foolish of him, but he’s been trying to ignore it. Sehun just needed that to get it out of his system, right? Jongin hopes so. He knows Sehun and Junmyeon aren’t bad people…

But it hurts. It hurts so much.

_Does Sehun really love me? My angel? My Sehunnie?_

_It’s okay if you don’t. I’ll love you anyway. No matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I feel so bad for Jongin omg... I'm so sorry Jongin sweetie... Next time I'll treat you better in a fic.
> 
> Also Baekhyun and Taemin make their appearances! They're not super important but I'm hoping Baekhyun added a little comedy to all this nonsense. 
> 
> More angst to come~


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin confronts Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some fuck and also
> 
> sorry lmao

With all the mistakes Sehun’s made, he’s never expected his life to end up so perfect and ideal. Though there were some faults in communication that lead to nearly disastrous outcomes, everything seemed to work out in the end. He can’t even fathom why, but he’s not one to dwell on it for too long.

See, Sehun’s a lucky boy that doesn’t have just one loving boyfriend, but two, and in bed the two tend to every one of his desires. Where Jongin is sweet and gentle, Junmyeon is more demanding and rough. Sometimes the two switch off and Junmyeon is the one that makes love to Sehun as he’s the most precious person in the whole world, all soft caresses and sweet kisses. In turn Jongin is more dominating, all harsh thrusts and manhandling Sehun any way he wants him to be.

Though sometimes there is a bit of competition between his boyfriends Sehun has to admit that he secretly loves the attention they shower him with in an attempt to be his ‘favorite’. It’s so silly, because Sehun could never choose a favorite between them. He loves them both too much.

It’s an odd dynamic the three of them have, but it works for them, and that’s all that matters.

Today is one of those days where Jongin’s more rough with Sehun. Sehun has his face buried in the pillows of their bed, clutching them close. His ass is in the air, presented to the older boy.

“ _Please Jongin_ ,” Sehun chokes out, eyes squeezing shut as Jongin adds a fourth finger to Sehun’s hole.

“Slutty and yet still so tight. You’re unbelievable, Sehunnie,” Jongin says, a pleased smirk playing at his plump lips. Like this he’s so different from the sweet and somewhat awkward boy Sehun was best friends with in high school. It’s a startling difference and Sehun wonders what it could be that seems to flip that switch in Jongin. Not that he’s complaining. No, far from it, in fact.

The derogatory word sent his way doesn’t affect Sehun negatively. It’s the opposite, in fact, as Sehun shivers and moans in agreement, arching his back more as if to say ‘yes, I’m a slut’. He probably would say it over and over again if Jongin asked him to, but he’s too preoccupied with the feeling of Jongin’s long, thick fingers stretching him out and carelessly rubbing over his prostate as if Sehun isn’t already rock hard and dribbling precum all over the bed.

Sehun’s muffling his whimpers into the pillow, feeling like he’s just about to fall over the edge and orgasm when Jongin pulls his fingers out. He whines at the loss, clenching on nothing as he misses the feeling of being filled.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you,” Jongin leans over Sehun’s body to whisper to him, kissing his shoulder before he returns to his kneeling position behind the younger. With one hand he grips Sehun’s waist, the other holding his own cock to rub the fat head over Sehun’s glistening, stretched hole.

“Ready for me, Sehunnie?” Jongin asks. Sehun doesn’t reply verbally, instead reaching behind himself to spread himself open with two fingers. He turns his head a little too and glares as best as he can up at Jongin from his face down, ass up position on the bed. Jongin sucks in a breath at the way Sehun so eagerly presents himself to him and nods, slowly pushing into his boyfriend.

Sehun scrambles beneath him to grip at the pillows again, moaning at the feeling of Jongin’s thick cock finally sliding into him. Jongin groans, too. No matter how many times they do it, Jongin doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how Sehun’s hot insides squeeze around his dick.

“You're so gorgeous,” Jongin says, sliding an appreciative hand up and down Sehun’s slim waist.

“Mhm… Quit stalling and just fuck me until I can't think straight, Jongin. I need it.”

Jongin can’t contain the grin that twitches onto his lips at the permission he’s given. If that’s what his dear Sehunnie wants, he’ll gladly give it to him. Jongin pulls out of Sehun entirely before slamming back in. He keeps up like that, slow but deep, and Sehun wails beneath him, pressing back against him with need.

Their slow yet brutal fucking is interrupted by the door to the room abruptly opening. Jongin looks up and grins, giving Junmyeon a small wave, but other than that keeps slowly fucking into the boy below him. Junmyeon looks shocked at first, but it’s only for a second before he’s quickly slipping out of his clothes to join Sehun and Jongin on the bed.

“Getting started without me? You’re a couple of horny brats, aren’t you?” Junmyeon asks. He pulls Jongin into an aggressive kiss first, and Jongin stalls his movements as his mouth is assaulted by Junmyeon’s, his hair gripped roughly by the older man. Sehun whines because the attention isn’t all on him, squeezing around Jongin.

“Ah, that’s right. We don’t want to keep the baby waiting, do we?” Junmyeon asks, separating from Jongin to round the other side of the bed.

“Want to suck me off while Jongin fucks you, sweetheart? We know how much you love getting filled up,” Junmyeon speaks so soft and sweet that one would almost think his words weren’t absolutely vulgar. The way he so gently runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair makes the boy feel like putty, especially as Jongin continues to slowly rock into him.

“Yeah… Let me get your cock all wet and you can fuck me too, Daddy,” Sehun says, pushing himself up a little on shaky arms and grabbing for Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon just chuckles and places a hand on Sehun’s cheek as the boy offers him kittenish licks to his tip, gasping against it each time Jongin enters him again.

“Do you think you could take us both?” Junmyeon muses, smirking at the way Sehun’s eyes widen. The youngest of the three nods and proceeds to engulf Junmyeon’s cock entirely, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks like he was born to suck cock. Junmyeon groans and thrusts into Sehun’s mouth languidly, causing Sehun to moan around him and squeeze around Jongin. Jongin groans, too, and takes that conversation as his cue to stretch Sehun even further. He takes up the lube and applies it to his fingers again before he works more into the younger’s body. Sehun is so fucking tight, and the way he flutters around Jongin’s cock and fingers is damn near enough to push him over the edge.

“E-enough!” Sehun pulls away from Junmyeon’s cock with a cry. “I’m ready. I want you in me too, Daddy. I want both of your cocks inside me so bad.” Sehun says, and the way he hiccups while saying it is so cute that Junmyeon can’t possibly deny him.

“Sit back against the headboard Jongin, and Sehunnie you climb over him like you’re going to ride him, but stay facing me, okay?” Both Sehun and Jongin nod at the older’s directions and get into their place. Secretly Jongin is thankful because he was sure if he didn’t catch a break he might cum before they even get to the best part.

Sehun gets on his knees above Jongin, turning around to kiss him as he sinks onto his cock again. It’s an awkward angle to kiss like this but they still moan against each other’s lips. Sehun reluctantly has to break it to lay back against the older boy’s chest. He lifts his legs up and Jongin helps him by holding his thighs apart. Junmyeon is quick to settle between them, placing Sehun’s long legs over his shoulders. He squirts some lube onto his cock and smears it over himself, pressing against Sehun’s rim.

“It’s going to hurt,” Junmyeon says.

“I don’t care. Fuck me,” Sehun replies, relaxing entirely against Jongin’s body.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Junmyeon starts pushing in. It takes a few tries before he finally manages to squeeze in, all three men exhaling shaky moans at the sensations. For Junmyeon and Jongin, Sehun feels impossibly tighter, and their hard cocks pressing together inside him only makes it all the better. For Sehun he feels like he’s being split wide open and it hurts but f _uck_ he loves it so much. He loves being full and being a good boy for his loving boyfriends. He wants them to use his body however they like, and in turn he wants them to fuck him how he pleases.

Once fully sheathed alongside Jongin, Junmyeon makes no moves. They all need the time to adjust, anyway. Junmyeon takes this time to appreciate how wrecked Sehun looks between them. His cheeks are pink and lips parted into a cute ‘o’, and for a second he wishes he could fuck that pretty mouth of his again because Sehun just looks so beautiful when he’s choking on cock. He’s staring up at Junmyeon with pleading, half-lidded eyes. Sehun doesn’t even have to say it. He already knows.

Junmyeon begins moving slowly, Jongin following his lead shortly after. Sehun can’t do much except try to grab something to hold onto as his boyfriends fuck him. The build up a steady pace and Sehun’s speechless, crying between them from the slight pain but mostly overpowering pleasure. He can’t even form proper words if he tried, so instead he just lets Junmyeon and Jongin fuck moans out of him, enjoying the feeling of their cocks plunging into him, taking turns pressing against his sensitive prostate.

“You take our cocks so well, baby boy” Junmyeon grunts, and Jongin offers a moan in agreement, giving Sehun an especially hard thrust.

“Mmm—I’m gonna—,” that’s all Sehun manages to say, mouth hanging wide open and eyes unfocused as the two take that as their signal to move faster and harder. Sehun arches between them and shivers, crying out as his cock suddenly spills between himself and Junmyeon. His tightening during his orgasm, coupled with his needy sounds, pushes the other two over the edge and they spill inside him. Sehun can only moan at the sensation being filled by both Jongin’s and Junmyeon’s warm cum as he lays limp between them, panting from the exertion of getting fucked so thoroughly.

After a few minutes both Junmyeon and Jongin have pulled out and settled Sehun between them, gently cleaning him up and showering with kisses and affectionate praises.

He ends up falling asleep.

Or rather, he wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Another dirty dream about what he really wants, huh? How cruel, Sehun thinks. At least it finished this time. Ignoring the probably mess in his underwear, Sehun snatches up his phone to see that Jongin has just left him a voice mail and a text.

_from: Jongin <3  
_ _we need to talk_

Sehun frowns. He’s seen enough movies to know that those four words can’t mean something good.

_to: Jongin <3  
_ _okay. Come over when you can_

_from: Jongin <3  
_ _be there in 20 mins_

So it’s urgent? Sehun quickly jumps out of bed and hurries through his morning routine. Though there’s no school today he still wants to look presentable for Jongin. Besides, Jongin is right. They do need to talk. Sehun still needs to tell him about what he’s done.

Sehun decides to wait on the steps in front of his house, searching his thoughts to find the right words to say. He doesn’t want to come off as cold or insincere when he apologies because he truly is sorry for what he’s done to Jongin. He knows that won’t fix the problem he’s created but he still wants the older boy to know that.

Sehun isn’t left waiting long as Jongin steps up to him, hands in his pockets and face set in a frown. It’s not a usual look for Jongin. He looks tired, honestly. Sehun has a sinking feeling that he already knows what’s wrong.

“Jongin,” Sehun shows him a small smile still, brushing his lips against the other’s cheek in a kiss to greet him.

“Hey Sehun,” Jongin says. He offers Sehun a forced smile in return.

Something is definitely off, and that’s just confirmed it.

“Before you say anything, Jongin, I have something I want to tell you,” Sehun says, and he already feels extremely nervous. He wants to back out and just pretend none of this has ever happened, but he knows that isn’t possible. Baekhyun was right in his words, and Sehun couldn’t bear with the guilt of his actions anyway. He thinks he should’ve felt that way before he went and cheated on Jongin.

“Alright. Go ahead,” Jongin stares at him expectantly.

“I cheated on you. With Junmyeon,” Sehun says, and as soon as the words leave his lips he looks down at the floor, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I know that doesn’t take it back, but I really am sorry.”

“I know,” Jongin says after a long silence. “That’s actually why I came here today. I’m upset, but I’m glad you at least had the decency to fess up about it before you even knew that I was aware.”

Sehun looks up at Jongin in surprise, his lips quickly curving into a frown upon realizing how pained the older boy’s expression is.

“I don’t care for details. It’s… not so much of a shock to me, actually. I had my suspicions. They were just proven recently. I don’t mean that in a bad way either. You just weren’t exactly subtle,” Jongin says, and he laughs like there’s actually something funny about that.

“Jongin—,” Sehun starts, but Jongin shakes his head.

“I know you’re sorry. I know you, Sehun. I know you made a mistake. A terrible lapse in judgement. Whatever you want to call it, I know. We’re young. We do stupid things. I get that. I’m not even that mad. Not at you, at least. Isn’t that fucked up? I’m so in love with you that I can’t even bring myself to be angry at you for hurting me like this?” Jongin’s laughing again, only he’s crying now, too, and Sehun feels the tears sting at his own eyes because this is all his fault. He doesn’t feel sorry for himself as he has no right to, but he’s still upset.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“I’m pissed at Junmyeon, actually. I think he’s probably realized I know something since I’ve been cold to him ever since I got back from that dance competition. I’ve been _this_ close to punching him in the face so many times, Sehun. I’m mad for myself and my mom. Hell, I don’t even know what I should do there. What do I tell her? ‘Hey mom, Junmyeon cheated on you with my boyfriend!’ Yeah, sounds great,” Jongin’s voice is shaky now, and he’s staring out the ground. Sehun can see the tears dripping from his face and makes a move to comfort him, but Jongin just looks up and shakes his head.

“I love you, Sehun. I love you so much that it physically hurts me right now. I know you love me, too. At least I hope you do. You do love me, don’t you Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, and the way he utters that nickname is still so affectionate and full of love. Sehun feels awful. He doesn’t deserve the boy in front of him.

“I do, Jongin. It took me a while to realize it, but I’ve fallen for you,” Sehun admits.

“I’m glad our feelings are mutual, but that also makes this harder, doesn’t it?”

Sehun tilts his head curiously.

Jongin clears his throat and lifts his head, looking Sehun in the eye.

“I want to break up, Sehun. I can’t be with you. Not right now. Even if we love each other… We should call it quits for now. We’re still young, and though I’m committed to you entirely it’s obvious you aren’t,” Jongin says, and he there’s a finality in his voice that makes it clear to Sehun he isn’t going to change his mind about this.

“I understand,” Sehun says. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. Just—I’m going to stay loving you. I know it. I’ve loved you for so long, you know. I don’t think I know how to not love you, as cheesy as that sounds. So I guess… When you’re ready, and when I’m ready again too, of course, I want to be with you again.”

“I don’t deserve you, Jongin…”

“I know. Like I said, I can’t love anyone but you. I still want to be with you, but not now. I have to focus on myself for now. I’d like if we didn’t interact for a while, either. The wounds are too fresh, so.. I’ll be hanging out with Taemin at school. Please, Sehun, if you love me like you say you do, leave me alone, okay?”

Sehun nods in understanding, and Jongin smiles just a fraction.

“I can’t believe it… Even now all I can think of is how perfect you are and how much I love you and long to kiss you. It hurts. I’ll… I’ll see you around, Sehunnie,” Jongin says. He doesn’t give Sehun a parting kiss or even a glance as he walks away. Sehun can see the older boy rubbing at his eyes.

Sehun doesn’t blame him.

He doesn’t know what to do other than return to his room and cry. He selfishly hopes that Jongin is right and that he truly doesn’t know how to love anyone but Sehun, because Sehun wants to be with him again too someday.

Sehun selfishly tried to have both Jongin and Junmyeon, and now he has neither. He supposes it’s an apt punishment for his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be an epilogue to address all that's left! 
> 
> also... how was that threesome? good? yes? no? it was my first time lmao i hope it's all good


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it all works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope this ties up anything you might be left wondering about... And I also hope you all like this last chapter!

Sometimes things just don’t end up going the way you expect them to. It’s not always a bad thing. Change is nice and good, but change is hard, too.

It’s hard losing your best friend and boyfriend, but Sehun doesn’t really get to lament over that when it’s all over his own doing, does he? He feels awful, still, and he wishes he could apologize to Jongin everyday in the hopes that it might make up for a fraction of the hurt he’d caused the other boy.

Actually, he wishes he just never cheated. Well, no, that’s not entirely true. He’s sorry, but that brief flame of a potential—he doesn’t even know how to label it— _something_ with the older man is something he doesn’t want to take back.

But that’s all in the past now. Sehun was 17 and stupid, and now he’s 21 and stupid, but maybe just a tiny bit less.

There was an inevitable falling out between himself and Jongin though Sehun could still feel the older boy’s eyes on his back in the hallway. Jongin stuck to Taemin and his dance friends. Sehun stuck to Chanyeol and Baekhyun (and occasionally Yixing). He thinks during the rest of high school they might have exchanged a handful of words.

In his freshman year of college he hears through Baekhyun that Jongin’s mother and Junmyeon got divorced.

For the first time in ages Sehun digs up the older man’s number and talks with him. It’s surprisingly easy. Just as easy as it was that day they watched a movie together (and all the times before that, too, when he was still just a far-off fantasy for Sehun. Junmyeon always was an easy guy to talk to).

Sehun learns that Junmyeon did end up confessing that he’d cheated (he doesn’t specify if he’d relayed with who, but Sehun has a pretty good feeling that was never discussed). He tells Sehun that he’s actually been separated from Jongin’s mother for a while and that he’s currently seeing someone. A tall, handsome man named Yifan, according to Junmyeon. He can tell from the way that Junmyeon talks about him that he likes him a lot. He’s happy for him.

“He and I almost had a thing when we were younger, Sehun,” Junmyeon admits.

Sehun perks up. This must be what Junmyeon mentioned that one time. It was a fleeting moment—something easy to miss during their talk on the couch—but for some reason it had always stuck out like a sore thumb in the back of Sehun’s mind whenever he reminisced about Junmyeon.

“Yeah… I was stupid, though. My parents were very homophobic. I listened to them and cut ties with Yifan. He ended up going away to Canada and I didn’t see him for years, but I guess fate brought us together again somehow. Honestly, I’m so thankful I’m getting a second chance like this,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun can picture the small, genuine smile on the older’s lips. It’s probably the beautiful kind that reaches his eyes. He’s truly happy for him.

“I’m glad to hear it, Junmyeon.”

Sehun hears about Jongin in passing sometimes and hears that he’s dating Taemin. They make a very attractive couple, he thinks. He’d always known Taemin had a thing for Jongin. He’s glad they’re working out.

Sehun meets a guy named Luhan in his senior year and they have a little fling, but it only lasts a few months. There are no hard feelings.

He’s 24 when the gang (consisting of himself, Chanyeol, and Baekyun—it still feels a little lonely with just the three of them, even after all this time, but Sehun thinks it’s only him) all meet for drinks to celebrate new beginnings. They’re all out of college and looking for work. They’ve got their whole lives ahead of them.

He can’t remember when, but he recalls hearing Taemin and Jongin ended up calling it quits. He thinks it’s unfair since Jongin deserves better luck in love. More than anyone, Jongin deserves it.

At 25 Sehun adopts a little dog and names him Vivi. Vivi is nice company, and caring for a dog is a good distraction, but he still finds himself feeling lonely.

To absolutely no one’s surprise Chanyeol and Baekhyun announce a Spring wedding and Sehun already knows it’s going to be disastrous in the best of ways considering who the two grooms are. It’s fitting, though, because that’s just who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. They’re really getting old, aren’t they? Chanyeol and Baekhyun? Getting married? He always knew they’d end up together, but it’s just such a foreign thought when it feels like just yesterday they were all dumbass high schoolers with exams being their biggest problems. Now there are taxes and rent and bills and a whole shit load of other adult things to deal with. Sehun feels nostalgic.

The day of the wedding comes and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun end up ugly crying at the altar. Okay, Sehun sheds a couple tears, too. What kind of heartless monster would he be if he didn’t cry at both of his best friend’s wedding? It’s a beautiful moment.

And yet Sehun can’t shake the feeling of being vaguely miserable. He’s 28 and he hasn’t had a serious boyfriend since high school—if one can even call a high school romance serious. Things change. People change. Insert all that crap the fairytales don’t tell you.

See, Sehun’s settled down a lot now. He’s 28 and he’s still stupid, but he’s a little more mature now (at least he likes to think so.)

Everyone is dancing and having a good ass time and Sehun is honestly happy for his friends while simultaneously miserable. Hey, it’s possible, alright? He kind of considers turning in early to cuddle with Vivi on his lumpy couch and watch shitty romance movies until his brain rots.

He’s just about to stand when there’s a hand on his shoulder. Firm grip, he thinks.

“Hey,” an all too familiar voice says. Well, it’s a little deeper now, actually. Smooth like honey and Sehun thinks that even after all this time he’d like to record it and listen to it while he falls asleep, maybe.

“Hey yourself,” Sehun says, and he cringes because okay, that was pretty bad, but he’s a little winded when he turns and sees Kim Jongin for the first time in years and he’s just as handsome as he remembers him being—okay, scratch that, he’s so much more handsome now. He’s taller and broader and there’s no trace of a crack in his voice like he remembers there being when they were 17.

There’s so much to say. So much Sehun wants to say, really, but he finds the words escaping him at the moment. Jongin looks like there’s a million things he’d like to say, too, until he settles on a simple question.

“Can I have this dance?”

Sehun nods and let’s Jongin take the lead. They fall into a natural pace as they dance to some really old, classic slow song, and Sehun finds himself thinking it’s kind of funny how they’re sharing a dance he’d always pictured them sharing at a high school dance.

But high school is so far away, and they’re older now. They’ve grown up.

“Are you ready this time, Sehunnie?”

“I’ve been waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever finishing a multi-chaptered fic and I've gotta say I feel pretty proud. I've been writing fanfics since I was 12 and I've attempted writing multi-chaptered fics so... Idk, I feel accomplished, I guess. This story ended up a lot different than I anticipated, as it had a major mood shift about halfway through. I'll admit that there are some things I might do differently if I were to ever try rewriting this, but at the moment I think I'm just going to leave it as is. 
> 
> Also, of all the chapters this is the one that had me feeling the most emo? Idfk i'm a sap. Anyway, thanks to everyone that's stuck with this fic to the end! Thank you for all the support and comments I appreciate them so sooo much! 
> 
> I have plans to write some more fics soon. Another sekaiho love triangle heavy on the angst (and with no infidelity this time) as well as a sekai fic, and maybe a chanbaek/sekai fic are all some plots i've got stewing! I hope to see you all again real soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Can't believe I'm actually posting EXO fanfiction... It's lit lmao. This idea was just begging at me honestly. I've got another few cliche ideas under my sleeve but I figure I'll focus on this for now. 
> 
> Also, if for some reason some of this is familiar to you I've taken part of the plot (and a snippet of the final scene here) from a previous fic of mine in another fandom! I've taken that down, though, as I have no intentions of finishing that fic (and full intentions of finishing this one... hopefully). Thanks for your time! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nlckyeol) and/or [tumblr](https://k1ndrama.tumblr.com).


End file.
